


Killer's leaving the Gang?

by Kaz_MJ



Series: Positive and Negative [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Confusion, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Mention of blood, Mention of character dead, Slight Cursing, Slight Violence, breakdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-06 20:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 40,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaz_MJ/pseuds/Kaz_MJ
Summary: While harming an random Au, Nightmare and his gang is yet again stopped by the Star Sans'. This time however, they brought someone with them; Color Sans, an old friend of Killer's. Killer is reminded of his past as he does not want anyone to hurt his old friend, who made him abandon genocide a long time ago. Now Killer questions whether he can continue living with Nightmare and the gang, or if he should leave them for good.





	1. Quiet Day

**Author's Note:**

> Lame summary is lame, but honestly the best I could come up with at the moment. Rated mature because I'm paranoid.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While hanging out at the hideout, the gang realizes it had been some time since they had attacked an Au, which leads them to seek out Nightmare and Error.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is going to be focusing on Killer and Color Sans. I stumpled upon Color when I read about Killer, and I must admit I'd never heard about him. I did get interested in his story with Killer, but could not find that much information other than he wants Killer away from Nightmare. So I thought I could make a story that kinda follows that.
> 
> I might as well say now that every Dark Sans is going to be out of character at least once, especially Killer (just in case you do not like that).

Dream was growing tired of fighting his brother and that gang of his. It broke his soul seeing his brother in that condition, but Dream knew he could do nothing about it. He wanted his brother back, wanted a chance to make everything right again, but did not know how or if it was even possible anymore. Nightmare hated him now, and looking back Dream could not blame him. He had never realized the pain his brother had kept hidden from him. As his brother Dream should have noticed.

Now he had not only lost the most important person in his life, he also had to fight him from cover the whole Multiverse in negativity. All the worlds needed both positive and negative emotions, Dream had always known that. It's a shame the villagers in his Au did not.

Dream was broken from his thoughts by Ink and Blue sitting on each of his sides. Blue, also sometimes called Blueberry, had joined their team after Nightmare and his gang attacked Underswap. Blue had wanted to help but had not been allowed to by his brother and Alphys. Dream understood them, but Blue had been broken about not being able to help his friends. He had snuck close to the battle without anyone noticing. Blue had managed to get close enough to the battle to be discovered by the Dark Sans'. Seeing his little brother in danger almost killed Underswap Papyrus if it wasn't for Alphys. Ink and Dream appeared not long after and got the citizens, including the monsters fighting for their Au, to safety. While Ink and Dream fought the Dark Sans', Blue had been lectured by his brother, but had not been listening. He had never imagined a fight outside the one between monsters and humans in his world, but right before his eye sockets was a battle between different versions of him.

Because he had been focusing so much on the battle before him, he noticed when one of the Dark Sans' was about to hurt one of the Star Sans'. Blue neither thought nor looked back when his name was called, as he ran towards the battle and blocked the attack from the Dark Sans. The battle ended not long after that with the Dark Sans' laughing about the destruction they had made.

Before the other version of him could thank him, Blue had begged him to let him join their team. Blue had always wanted to be part of the Royal Guards, but had been in training for years now because he wasn't ready, according to Alphys. Joining the Star Sans' against the Dark Sans' would definitely prove how ready he was.

It took a long time but Blue did not only convince the Star Sans' to let him join them, but also his brother to let him go. Blue was pretty sure Papyrus had had some kind of conversation with the Star Sans' that they could not let him get hurt or he was going to give them a bad time. That also showed Blue that he needed to prove himself. He was not a baby-bone anymore. He could take care of himself.

Having Blue as part of their team did make them stronger, but Blue was not one to harm others. If they were in a fight against the Dark Sans', Blue mostly defended himself, sometimes Ink and Dream, if they needed it.

_Well_, Dream thought, _he's still a valuable member_.

The Dark Sans' was, however, still stronger than them. They had more members, and while Ink was the Protector of the Aus, even he had been cornered by Nightmare and his gang. It did not help when they saw Error with the gang.

Maybe the Star Sans' could have more members too?

“Watcha' thinking about, Dream?” asked Ink.

“Yeah, you seemed really deep in thought. I called your name several times,” explained Blue and smiled. “I wanted to hear if you could train me more? I'm sure I can land a hit on you this time!”

Dream smiled. Blue had got to be one of the most positive monsters he had ever met, including himself. Or at least his past self. Dream was not sure he was as positive as he had been. Not without his brother by his side.

“Sure, Blue, we can train for awhile,” Dream answered, chuckled when Blue literally jumped up from his sitting position and ran towards their training area.

Before Dream could follow him, he was stopped by Ink. “Are you okay, Dream?” the Protector asked.

“I'm fine, Ink, really,” Dream answered while the two of them followed Blue. “I do want to talk to you about something later, though.”

***

It was a pretty calm day at Nightmare's hideout, Killer noticed while looking at a piece of wood, thinking about what to carve. Wood carving had never been something Killer ever thought he would do, but after he had had nothing to do so many times he decided to give it a try. Back then he was not very good at it, the carvings never turned out the way he wanted to and therefore threw them away, slowly giving up. Cross, the artist of the group, had tried to help him, but had never carved himself and quickly discovered how much difference there were between drawing and carving.

One day, however, Cross had noticed Killer in one of his ´I'm so bored´ moods while swinging his knife between his hands. While Killer was bored, he also seemed deep in thought, and had most likely not even noticed Cross looking at him. Cross, knowing inspiration could strike you without you noticing, sneaked out of the room and returned with a piece of wood. Walking towards Killer with a slight hurry, he asked him to hold the wood. Killer barely registered Cross nor the piece of wood that was given to him, but still accepted it. Cross left him alone again for a while.

When he returned, he was surprised but ecstatic to find his plan had worked. Killer had subconsciously been carving a pattern on the small piece of wood. When Cross snatched the wood, Killer finally became aware of his surroundings and a little angry for being disturbed. The anger died down as soon as it had appeared when he saw the excitement from Cross, who showed him the piece of wood and explained his ´master plan´.

Killer had been carving since then, now with his full attention on what he was doing. In the beginning he only made patterns, but over time decided to challenge himself and carve anything from a star to an animal. Those rarely turned out great (in his opinion) and would either be dumped or burned, which the others (except for Cross) could not understand, since he's been using so much time on it.

Now it was normal to find both Cross and Killer in the living room, side by side working on their project. Killer would be surrounded by pieces of wood and knifes, while Cross would be surrounded by crumbled up paper, pencils and crayons.

Killer was sitting beside Cross, but none of them were surrounded by their usual tree pieces and crumpled paper. They had after all only started, and neither of them seemed to know what to make or draw.

Dust was the only other one in the room, enjoying his quiet day on the couch. He would occasionally look over at Killer and Cross, but seemed quit constant where he was. He would chuckle when he heard a frustrated groan, paper being folded or wood being thrown from the other two. Cross had many times wanted him to join, but he would for the most part decline. Drawing had never said him anything and he was not good at it anyway. He did sometimes join just to make Cross happy, and make him shut his pleading.

Horror had decided to visit his Au that morning, but had promised to be back before it became dark. Considering it was always dark in Horrortale (both from the hard environment and the fact the monsters were still trapped underground), none of them knew how Horror would keep track of time, but it was not like it mattered if he stayed longer than he intended to.

That only left Nightmare, who had been shut in his room all day. None of them knew what he did in there all day, and none of them had ever asked. While they weren´t afraid of Nightmare, they never asked him what he was doing. If Nightmare did not want to tell them, they would not pry.

Killer had been so deep in his thoughts he had not noticed he had started carving the piece of wood until now. Looking down at his work he concluded he had started turning the wood into a knife. He had only carved the blade of the ´knife´. Deciding he might as well finish it, he slowly started making the shaft, while wondering why of all the things he could have made it had to be a knife. Maybe he just missed them go on a rampage in some random Au. It had been some time since they did that, or helped Error destroy an Au. Killer loved those moments; Error erasing an Au was truly beautiful.

Killer had almost finished his craft when a portal opened not far from them. Horror stepped through and went straight over to the couch and face planted on it, forcing Dust to sit up before the bloodied skeleton hit his legs. Horror seemed oblivious to it however and mumbled something into the couch's cushions.

The three other skeletons shared a look with each other. Dust, being the closest, lightly tapped Horror's shoulder and with a knowing smile, he asked; “So, Undyne still pisses you off?”

While none of them knew everything about each other's Au, the gang knew to Horror's hatred to his worlds Undyne and the way she rules it. They had also discovered Undyne had been the one who gave Horror his crack in his skull, probably starting his insanity.

Horror growled slightly and answered, but thanks to the cushions none of them could understand him.

“Can't hear ya, pal. If you want us to understand you, you either have to talk louder or lift your lazy skull,” Dust said.

Horror groaned, but did lift his skull to look up at Dust. “Queen Undick just can't seem to realize how dumb she is,” he answered, making the others laugh at his nickname for his Undyne.

“Hey, if it's so bad, why not just kill her?” Killer asked, swinging his now finished wood knife between his hands. “And if you can't do it, I will gladly do it for you.”

“Hey, I was the one who asked about the problem, so I should kill her if Horror doesn't want to,” complained Dust.

“What kind of reason is that?”

“My reason.”

Horror sighed. “Why did I return to you guys?”

“Because you love us,” answered Dust with the biggest, teasing smile.

Horror rolled his red, glowing eye, but did not agree nor deny the statement. “I don't want any of you to kill her. If anyone should kill that fish, it's going to be me. And I can't kill her because then who's going to rule that 'paradise' I call home? We already lost Asgore, the monsters would lose hope completely if Undyne dies too. At least this way the monsters can die hopeful and a little happy.”

“Fair enough,” answered Killer, then smiled. “A shame really. I've always wondered how sushi tastes like.”

Horror smiled while sitting up on the couch. “You and me both. So, what have you three been up to?”

“Nothing,” answered Dust right away.

“I apparently made a knife out of wood,” answered Killer, tossed said knife to Horror, who caught it with one hand.

“I'd prefer a real knife,” said Horror and threw the knife back.

“I've been trying to draw the stars from Outhertale… again” answered Cross and crumbled his latest sketch into a ball. “And I failed… again.” Just to show his frustration about it, he stabbed the crumpled up paper with his knife.

Cross had been trying to draw Outertale's surroundings since the day they almost destroyed it. They had not been there since then, despite getting permission to visit it if they desired to. Neither Error nor Outer had any problems with it as long as they did not kill or harm anyone. They could not risk being seen by any other monster from that Au other than Outer, because every monster in Outertale knew about Error, meaning they had contact with Ink. They would most likely be just as panicked if the monsters who attacked them from some time ago returned.

“Again?” repeated Horror. “Cross, you've been trying to draw that for weeks now. Why not just return to Outertale and see it again? Or better yet, draw it while being there?”

“I should do that,” Cross admitted and sighed. “But I'm too frustrated about it now.” He threw the now crumbled up paper away. As if proving his frustration, Cross also threw a knife at his failed sketch, making it stuck to the wall.

The three other skeletons in the room looked at the stabbed piece of paper for a moment, then back at Cross.

“Well, someone's getting reckless,” commented Dust.

“Can you blame the kid? We haven't done anything for several days,” said Killer.

“First of all, don't _ever_ call me that,” started Cross. “I do miss doing something else, though. I've started to dream about pencils.”

Horror chuckled. “I don't think being here for three days straight has anything to do with that.”

He only got a glare as answer from the black/white clothed skeleton, making the others laugh.

“We could talk to Nightmare. He probably knows about some random Au we could turn to dust,” Killer recommended. “Or better yet, maybe Error needs help erasing an Au? It has been some time since we've seen that.”

The three other skeletons perked up at the idea and together they all made their way towards Nightmare's room.

Since they met the God of Destruction they had been to several different Aus, helping him destroy it. They now knew to Error not liking to neither kill nor erase the Aus, but it was his job and he therefore had to do it. Now that Nightmare's gang, sometimes also Nightmare, joined him on his job, he rarely had to do anything else than erase the Au. Nightmare´s gang made sure that all the monsters and people they could find was dead, more for their own amusement than keeping Error from doing it. They always liked those 'trips'. They got to harm, kill and watch an entire Au being erased. Even Error was starting to see how beautiful it was.

It was also thanks to Error that they could now travel between the Aus without help from Nightmare. Horror were especially thankful for that, because he's the one that travel to his own Au the most and hated disturbing Nightmare about it. But unlike Error and Nightmare, they could not travel to the Void, because apparently Error did not want them there. Killer, Dust and Horror weren't sure why, but they suspected it was because of the empty space that surrounded the Void, which could remind Cross of his own Au and, more importantly, his past. No matter if that was the case or Error just wanted to be alone in the Void, they wouldn't press the matter.

Reaching Nightmare's room, one of them knocked but none of them waited for an answer before opening the door. Before they could say anything, they stopped in the doorway. Nightmare was seated on a stool behind a table, but what stopped them was the other skeleton in the room; the skeleton they had originally been looking for, Error.

Error was standing near a window and had been looking at the empty Au when the gang knocked. It was clear the two of them had been in the middle of a conversation, but now both of them looked at the four skeletons, waiting to hear what they wanted.

It was not unusual for Error to be at the hideout. The gang would say that Error was either in the Void, Outertale or somewhere with someone in the mansion, but then they would usually know about it. Having Error there without anyone else's knowledge other than Nightmare's was unusual, but they trusted both of them and did not think too much about it.

The small silence was broken by Dust, who smiled towards Error like a child wanting candy from their parents. “Error, you're just the skeleton we were looking for,” he said. “Please say you have some Au that needs to be erased.”

At that both Error and Nightmare rolled their eyes. Error had powers unlike any of them, but the question he got the most was about when they could help him destroy an Au. He appreciated the help and while there existed many Aus, the Multiverse was big and therefore not in danger every day. Ink was creative and came up with many ideas to fill the Multiverse, but it did take time for him to do so. And now thanks to Nightmare and his gang, Ink was now also busy protecting the Aus and keeping the peace. He did not create as many Aus as he once did.

“Sorry boys, not this time. The Multiverse is not in any danger,” Error said.

Sounds of disappointment were heard from the four gang members. “Please, Error,” Dust tried again. “Doesn't Ink always creates Aus and brings the Multiverse in danger? You could be ahead of him this time and destroy before he creates more.”

“That's not how it works, Dust. The Multiverse is in balance now. If I, as you put it 'gets ahead' of Ink, then I would be the one bringing the Multiverse in danger, which would only make Ink think he needs to create more than he already does,” explained Error. “And I do not need that to happen.”

“But Error-.”

“Dust, enough. Error said no, accept it,” Nightmare said, now standing beside the table.

Dust immediately stopped talking and stepped back, no longer wanting to be the center of attention, especially not if both Nightmare and Error was starting to get annoyed at him.

Killer stepped forward and took Dust away from the spotlight. “Sorry Boss, we're just really bored and wanted something to do,” Killer explained and smiled wider. “And you do know how much we love watching an Au being destroyed.”

“That I do,” Nightmare admitted. “But this time if you are that bored, you need to deal with only getting the pleasure of spreading negativity. No destroying the Au, understood?”

The gang members nodded their skull.

“Good.”

“Do you know some Au we could go to?” Horror asked.

“And would you like to join us, Nightmare? It has been a long time since we all harmed an Au together,” Cross said. “You can come too, Error, if you want to.” He added in case Error secretively wanted to join them, despite suspecting he would not.

He turned out to be correct. Error declined the offer and stated it was time for him to leave.

Now with Error no longer there Nightmare didn't have anything better to do. It has been some time since he joined his gang members in making negativity. Deciding to join the four of them, he sent them on their way to gather their weapons and meet him in the living room when they were ready.

None of them knew who they would meet or how that monster would affect them, particularly one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some side notes:
> 
> I like to give each Dark Sans a hobby. Carving matched with Killer and I think I'd make Horror like cooking. I love the idea of Cross drawing, and Error will most likely be knitting. I'm not sure what hobbies Nightmare and Dust could have, yet.
> 
> Killer calls Cross 'kid' here because I see Cross as being the youngest. Not necessary by much, but I like to think of him as the youngest in the group. Of course 'kid' is not something any of the Dark Sans' would like to be called
> 
> As for Horror's explanation of his reason to keep Undyne alive and his nickname for her, I got that from a Horrortale teaser game made by Horrortale's creator; sour-apple-studios


	2. Color Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While killing an Au, Killer is suddenly being attacked by an unknown skeleton. It turned out it was not such an unknown skeleton after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another chapter. And in this chapter we're meeting Color Sans!
> 
> Color Sans/Othertale belongs to superyoumna

Color Sans was not sure why he was even there. It was none of his business that some evil Sans' was destroying Aus, unless they attacked his. Maybe that was why he had decided to hear these Star Sans' out. Color had sacrificed too much to let his world be destroyed. Maybe it was also because he was bored out of his skull. He had done nothing for years than watch his world live on without him. Being unable to do anything and just watch his friends and brother not remember him was hard, but it had stopped Chara/Frisk, so who was he to complain?

Still, this sounded like a fight he did not want to get involved in. If these Dark Sans' and Error was as crazy as the Star Sans' implied, then he did not want to give them a reason to attack his Au. It could still happen, but then it would at least be a coincidence, not out of revenge for attacking them. At the same time it angered him that these Dark Sans' was ready to kill innocent Aus for fun. He had never understood why humans or monsters could even consider doing that. What did they gain? He had been ready to sacrifice his life for his brother and everyone he cared about, but these Sans' apparently did not care. He could not understand that. But this was not Color's fight. Nor should it become it. While his world could no longer remember him, he still had too much to lose.

“I can't see how I can help you,” Color admitted. “This is not my fight. And I intend to keep it that way.”

“How can you say that?” Blue asked. “Innocent monsters are being killed by Nightmare and his gang. We can help them. We can make a difference.”

“I understand that. But attacking them seems like to be attacking my own Au. How can I know they won't go after it after I fight with you? I cannot risk that.”

“If we defeat them, if we capture them, you won't have to worry about that,” Ink said. “I understand your worry, Color, I really do. As the Protector of the Aus it is my job to protect the Multiverse form Error, Nightmare and his gang. But they are becoming too strong. We are outnumbered, especially after Error started to help them. I wanna protect the Aus, but I can no longer do it alone.”

“… Why me?”

“Because you are strong, Color. And you understand what it's like to lose those you care about. Do you really want other monsters to experience that pain?”

Color looked away. No, he did not want that. Seeing your loved ones die before your eyes without being able to do anything about it had been the worst thing he had ever experiences. Despite all of that he was not a fighter. He was more cracked than these skeletons probably knew.

Suddenly both Ink and Dream looked at each other with grim expressions. Color was slightly taken aback by it and took a step back, even though something told him it was not directed at him.

Blue seemed more prepared for things like that happening, as he stepped closer to the two protectors and asked; “What is it?”

“Nightmare and his gang,” Ink answered.

With the giant paintbrush on his back, he drew a circle in the middle of the four of them. The circle was completely white to begin with, but slowly showed the destruction that was taken place in an Au. Monsters running screaming away from a couple of skeletons Color presumed were part of Nightmare's gang (or Nightmare himself) were shown within the circle.

“We need to go.”

Color kept his focus on the scene being shown within the circle. The two skeletons had the biggest smiles while they turned the Au's monsters to dust. The flames on his skull and from his slash became bigger, showing his anger towards what he was seeing. He could help, but the question still remained; should he?

Dream noticed Color's anger towards the circle. “How about this, Color,” he started. “You can come with us this time, and if you feel like it you can help. If you still don't want to be involved, you can stay hidden so Nightmare and his gang won't notice you.”

Color kept his gaze on the circle, but nodded his skull. He could do that.

***

Killer shook his skull to get rid of the dust that had landed on his skull. Now he understood why Dust always wore his hood. Being covered in dust was really annoying and slightly tickled. At the same time it felt right. Dust raining from the killed monsters was a beautiful sight, and he always felt proud when they returned to the hideout covered in their remains.

This Au had not put up much of a fight, just running away screaming. Killer was a little disappointed by that as he always enjoyed a good fight. At the same time hunting his prey down was also really fun. Letting them run, making them believe they got away only to crush that little hope by appearing before them, killing them before they finished their scream of either terror or surprise.

However, it seemed Killer got to have a fight after all. Not long after they had killed about half of the monsters around them, the Star Sans' appeared, trying to keep them busy while also getting the remaining monsters to safety. It was pretty cute how they thought they could defeat them.

Nightmare and Dream fought each other as always while Ink and Blue kept the rest of them entertained. Blue and Cross fought each other this time while Ink tried to fight Dust, Horror and Killer. Ink may be the Protector of the Aus, but he was not invincible. They have fought so many times now they could almost predict Ink's attacks, and could actually toy with him by making him believe he was about to land a hit on one of them only to be attacked by another. It was not fair in the slightest, but Killer did not care about that at all.

This was too much fun.

***

Color had decided to hide behind a building not far from the battle. He watched almost emotionless as the monsters from this Au ran past him, screaming or crying. He was not sure what he was feeling at the moment, but it did not feel right.

Dream and Nightmare seemed to be pretty even, but Nightmare managed to land more hit on Dream than the other did to him. Blue did not seem to fight as much as he defended himself, which can become his downfall. Color had suspected Blue was not too happy about all the fighting, but had at the same time wanted to help. He did not help that much if he just kept defending himself and didn't start attacking his opponent.

Ink was the one in most trouble. He was up against three other skeletons that may not be as strong as him on their own, but together they treated the fight more like a game. Ink was getting tired and confused by the constant attacks from behind him when he attacked one of them. If Ink did manage to hit one of them, the two others would quickly get to their comrade and/or attack Ink, preventing him from doing anything else.

Color had to admit he admired the teamwork the three crazy skeletons had. He was too far away to see them clearly and keep track on who was who. He did not know any of their names, but had noticed the different clothing the three of them was wearing. It was however hard to keep track on with the speed they managed to pull off.

The three crazy skeletons seemed to be done playing. While Ink was busy defending himself from two of the skeletons, the third one was getting ready to attack from behind. If Ink did not notice him soon, he would be in big trouble.

Color had seen enough. He may regret this decision later, but right now he decided he could not just stand by and do nothing. He teleported himself closer to the battle as the third of the crazy skeletons jumped with a knife in his hands, ready to slice Ink from behind. Color let his flames become bigger as he summoned a Titan Blaster and fired towards the unsuspecting skeleton.

Or so he thought.

The knife wielding skeleton turned around in the air and before the Titan Blaster could fire, it was sliced in two and disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Color's plan did not work in the way he had intended, but it did stop the skeleton from attacking the unsuspecting Ink. Now, much to Color's dismay, the skeleton had his full attention on him.

The skeleton looked like any other Sans, except for the different colored clothes, the black liquid falling from his sockets and the missing light dots from his eye sockets. The skeleton raised his knife before him and smiled wider towards Color, but did not attack him.

Color stood his ground. He was getting nervous and even a little scared, but could not allow showing it. The crazy skeleton had after all not attacked him yet. Why? He was not sure. He watched as the black liquid from the skeleton's eye sockets dripped to the ground, slowly making a small puddle in front of him.

Color widened his eye sockets and took a step back, but not out of fear. He knew someone who dripped black liquid out of their eye sockets just like the skeleton before him. But it could not be him. It must not be him. That skeleton had been his friend. His only friend after he got erased from his own Au. His friend had been a troubled soul, but Color had done everything to help him. They became friends, and then…

And then Color did not visit him anymore.

This skeleton could not be his old friend. Color felt a sob in his throat just thinking about him and what he may have become. But whatever he wanted to or not, he needed to know. He had to know, even if something in him already knew.

Color stepped closer to the skeleton, looking him in the eye sockets. With a nervous voice, he called his old friend's name. “Killer?”

***

Killer really did enjoy toying with Ink with two of his best friends, but it was time to end it. It was not often they had the upper hand like this and while Killer was not sure they could actually kill Ink, they could still try. And if it turned out they couldn't kill him, they could at least harm him so much he should think twice before going up against them again.

While Dust and Horror kept Ink busy, Killer sneaked behind him. He held his knife ready and jumped up, ready to land a painful hit on Ink's back. Killer had not expected to hear the sound of something familiar to a Gaster Blaster behind him. Turning around in the air, he came face to face with one bigger and meaner looking Gaster Blaster. Instead of just a head it also had horns, hands shoulder blades and what looked like an extra pair of hands near it´s chest area, though Killer was not sure it actually was hands. Keeping the weapon together was what looked like a smoke covered body, which constantly changed color. Even though Killer had never seen anything like that before, he sliced the colorful Blaster-like-weapon in half before it could attack him. Killer landed disappointed on the ground. That had been his one chance to hurt Ink badly.

Killer caught sight of the skeleton that had ruined his chance by summoning the Blaster. He had not noticed this skeleton before, but it was differently a Sans. Maybe it was this Au's Sans finally coming out of hiding?

It did not matter.

Killer stepped closer to the skeleton, but stopped a couple of feet before him. He lifted his knife in front of him and smiled sadistic in a way to scare the newcomer. Killer could feel the liquid from his eye sockets dripping before him and slowly landed on the ground. It was not often he did that, but it did make him look scarier to those that was not used to seeing something like that.

The skeleton appeared confident, but suddenly that changed completely. The skeleton took a step back in shock, as if he'd seen a ghost. Unclear emotions appeared in his eye sockets in which Killer could not recognize. While Killer was used to monsters being afraid of him, something told him that was not the case with this skeleton.

Killer was not sure what the other was thinking about, and it did not matter. He knew Horror and Dust could no longer play around with Ink without him there. He needed to get back to the real battle. He lifted his knife again and was ready to attack the skeleton that had prevented him from seriously hurt Ink.

“Killer?”

Killer stopped immediately. This was not the first time a monster from an Au had called his name, but it was usually out of fear or anger. The skeleton had spoken so softly in a tone that indicated hope, sadness and a slight fear, but not of him.

It was first now Killer took a good look at the skeleton standing before him. He looked like an exact copy of Classic Sans, except for two cracks on each side of his skull, one bigger than the other, and a huge slash across his whole midsection, like those you would see on Sans' being killed in a genocide run. What were even more noticeable were the rainbow-colored flames from the three wounds.

Killer widened his eye sockets in surprise. Memories from his past, memories long forgotten, hit him like a train. Memories of a rainbow-colored skeleton visiting him in his Au, attacking him and later scolding him for killing his entire world. Memories of making puns with said skeleton, breaking down in front of him and pleading him for help. Memories of the sorrow when his best friend no longer visited him. Him killing his entire Au again to forget that sorrow.

Now it was Killer who took a step back. He dropped his knife on the ground, the blade clinking with the ground. He felt so many emotions at that moment that he did not know what to do. He felt tears forming in his eye sockets, but refused to let them fall. He could not help the emotional tone in his voice as he spoke. “Color?”

The other gasped. Time seemed to stand still between the two skeletons, neither knew what to do nor react. They had not seen each other for a very long time, but they had been best friends. Color would visit Killer several times a day, giving both of them company. They had joked around, telling each other their stories and just enjoyed each other company. Then one day Color no longer visited Killer, making Killer go insane yet again.

Now they were standing just a few feet from each other. Color wanted nothing more than to hold Killer just like he did every time he went back to his own Au, but held himself back. He had been the reason their friendship ended. Killer could not visit him, only Color could travel between the Aus. While Color was happy that he got to see Killer again, he was also nervous. Maybe Killer was not as happy as seeing him as he was.

He did not get the time to think too much about it. Killer had gotten over his shock and with a speed he usually only reserved for battlefields, he ran towards Color and captured him in the biggest hug they had ever shared. Color grunted at the force, but smiled happily as he hugged the other back.

It felt nice. Neither was that big of a hugging type, yet they had always liked holding each other close. Color suspected he liked to hug Killer because he was his only friend after he got erased from his Au. He had hugged his brother on occasion, but not that often. He had longed to hold his brother so many times since he watched his world move on without him. Killer had been his escape from his reality.

They eventually let each other go but Killer still had a hold on his hoodie, as if he was afraid Color would leave him again. He smiled brightly to Color, far from the same smile he had used earlier to scare him. “Color!” Killer repeated his name, this time with more happiness than surprise and sadness. “How are you doing? Where have you been? What are you doing here?”

Color felt all his nerves leave his soul. Killer was not angry at him. Well, there was still a chance he was, but not at the moment and that was all Color had hoped for. Seeing his old friend before him gave him so much guilt for leaving him, but he could not let those emotions overwhelm him now.

“I could ask the same about you,” Color replied.

“Hey, I asked first.”

They both chuckled, but were interrupted by the sound of a Gaster Blaster near them. Turning around Killer was suddenly reminded about what he was actually doing before he started talking to Color. And more importantly, who he was with.

The Gaster Blaster had been fired near them but not at them, so neither moved from their spot. Killer watched for a moment as his other friends fought against the Star Sans'. He did not know how long he had before they released he was no longer with them.

Without warning Killer took a hold on Color with both of his hands and teleported them away from the fight, though not so far they could not see it. Color noticed they were actually not far from where he had been hiding earlier. He blinked a couple of times. Teleporting between Aus was a different feeling than teleporting from one spot to another. He had not done that for a long time.

Killer grabbed Color by his shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes. “Listen, Color, it was nice seeing you and all, but you need to get away from here,” he said while looking towards the battle once in a while, making sure no one was watching them.

Color shook his skull. “What about you?” he answered.

“I'm fine,” Killer said while letting Color go, wondering for a moment where he laid his knife before remembering he left it behind when he teleported them away. He turned his gaze to where the knife still lay on the ground. “I'll go back to the battle and-.”

“No.” Color took a hold on one of his sleeves, preventing him from going back. “I don't want you going back to that, Killer. You might get hurt.”

Killer brushed him off and turned around to face him again. “That had never stopped me before,” he admitted and shrugged. “It's always a risk with what I do.”

“What you do?” Color repeated, then widened his eye sockets. “You're telling me you're part of this Nightmare gang?” Not that it should have surprised him. He was after all the one who stopped Killer from hurting Ink not so long ago.

“Yeah,” Killer said, not understanding what the big deal was. “I've worked for Nightmare for a long time now.”

“Killer, you're hurting innocent monsters!” Color explained, his flames getting bigger. “I thought you no longer killed, that you no longer chose genocide. You promised you wouldn't do those again.”

Killer sighed. “And that is why I hate making promises,” he mumbled. “Color, that was a long time ago. A lot has changed since then. Things happened.”

“What? What happened?”

“You left me.”

Color's flames died down at that. He did not know what to say to that. What could he say? That was exactly what he did. The hurt, anger and sadness he thought Killer would have felt at first glance was now showing.

“I did not know what to do… You left me! I was alone again!” Killer could not keep his emotions under control. The hurt he had hidden for such a long time had finally gotten attention, and it was not about to be pushed down again. “I was finally happy again! I finally felt something positive again! And then you left me, Color! You were my best friend, and you left me.”

Killer mumbled the last bit, but had been shouting the rest. Tears were now flooding freely down from both his eye sockets, but these were not the happy ones he held back earlier. He felt drained at that point, even if it had only been a couple of minutes. He had been so hurt when Color never returned and had blamed himself for it for such a long time. Who in their right mind would have anything to do with someone like him? He had been so full of doubt back then and had tried to deny them for such a long time. Now those emotions were coming back and he did not know how to handle them.

Color, in the meantime, was not feeling any better. He felt his own tears in his eye sockets and blinked them every time they appeared. Killer's friendship meant so much for him, yet he abandoned him. He had not seen Killer break down since their early friendship, but this time it was his fault. He was the reason Killer was a mess. He was the reason Killer had started killing monsters again, resuming his genocide runs, the one thing that had made Color meet Killer in the first place, trying to make him stop committing them. He succeeded, but his absence had let Killer return to that path.

How could Color not have seen that? How could he have been so selfish?

“Killer, I-.”

“What is going on here?”

Both Killer and Color froze at the new voice, but Killer could still not stop crying. Without turning around he knew Nightmare (possibly also the others) was behind him. He felt ashamed for breaking down like that during a battle, but also concerned for what they could do to Color. He had wanted Color away to prevent exactly that from happening and now, thanks to his own stupidity, he had failed that. Despite everything, he did not want Color to get hurt.

Color, meanwhile, was getting nervous again. Behind Killer stood now four other skeletons, the Dark Sans', and none of them looked none too happy at the moment. The one with the X-themed clothe tried to calm Killer down. The other three had stepped forward, keeping Killer out of sight from him. Those three had grim expressions and two of them held weapons close to their person, ready to attack when they got the orders. The last one was covered in what looked like tar and was clearly the leader of the group. Nightmare, Color realized.

“I do not know what has transpired here,” Nightmare started, and then growled. “**But no one hurts my boys**.”

Color instinctively took a step back. Nightmare's tone had been cold and threatening, and it was directed at him. Nightmare just had to look at the other two skeletons to get them behind him, preventing him from getting away. Color felt his soul in his throat, not knowing what to do nor expect. These skeletons were surprisingly protective of Killer. Now their anger was aimed at him and he had nowhere to run. Nor any clue where the Star Sans' where. He was all alone. Yet a part him thought he deserved whatever they were going to do to him.

That did not mean he was going to just stand there and take it.

Color tried to escape, but he barely managed to move a foot before Nightmare took a hold of it with one of his tentacles. The tentacle suddenly pulled, making Color lose his balance and forcing him on the ground. He grunted when a foot was pressed down on his sternum, near his soul. Looking up he saw the three skeletons smiling wickedly down at him, knowing he had nowhere to run and no one to call for help. Color gulped, knowing he was going to die here. He wished he had a chance to explain to Killer why he did what he did. And more importantly, apologize for leaving him.

By this time Killer had stopped crying. Killer wiped his tears away from his skull. He hated crying. At the same time he was the one who always told the others there was no shame in crying. When he looked over at Color, he widened his eyes in panic at seeing his old friend on the ground. Nightmare stood with one foot on his sternum while Horror and Dust watched, weapons ready in case they needed them.

Killer could not let that happen. Pushing him up from the ground, he got loose from Cross' hold on him and ran the small space between himself and Nightmare, as the tar-covered skeleton pressed his foot harder on Color, making him cry out from the pressure.

“No! Don't hurt him!” Killer yelled along the way

Nightmare, Horror and Dust all got distracted by the yell that they did not notice Ink, Dream or Blue appear on the scene, push them away from Color and teleport the four of them away from the Au.

That left the Dark Sans' alone at the now empty and quit space. Horror and Dust both got up from the ground from being pushed and picked up their weapons. Cross was still behind Killer, not understanding what had just happened. Nightmare felt something familiar and kept his blue eye on the only skeleton that had that answer.

Killer, noticing Nightmare's gaze, looked down at the ground. He was still not sure what to feel at the moment. A part of him was still happy about seeing Color. Another was ashamed for letting Color escape for hurting him so much in the past.

One thing was for sure; he had a lot to explain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some side notes:
> 
> In case you're wondering about Color's past, it is going to be revealed in later chapters. You can also just go ahead and search on it ;)
> 
> I'm not sure if Color can use Gaster Blasters. I did stumple upon a weapon he uses called a Titan Blaster, so I made him use one of those instead. I don't think I described it well enough, so if you are wondering how they really look like, you can look up Color Sans on google. There should be an image about a Titan Blaster there.
> 
> I'm not really sure if Ink can actually be killed. I like to think that you can't kill Error, so why should you be able to kill Ink? Eh, I just made Killer wonder about it for a moment.


	3. Never forgotten friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killer explains how he met Color and became friends with him. He also asks Error for a favor.

Back at Nightmare's hideout everyone stayed silent. Despite being teleported to a whole new location, Killer still had not lifted his gaze from the ground. He felt ashamed of himself. He had spared another monster. He had shown mercy. Even worse he had saved someone from his friends.

But that someone had been his best friend for a long time ago. Despite feeling hurt for Color leaving him, he was always sure that had to be a reason behind it. He wanted to hear that reason, even if it meant Color just no longer wanted him around. It would hurt, but at least he would no longer have to think about it. He might actually kill Color if that turned out to be the reason, just because it would crush him. At the same time even if that turned out to be the case, Killer did not think he could actually bring himself to kill Color.

Nightmare had kept his eye on Killer ever since they unintentionally let the rainbow flamed-skeleton go. He had no idea who that skeleton was. It was clear he had some connection to Killer, and Nightmare intended to find out what that connection was, and how strong it was. It had been strong enough to give Killer a breakdown, and to make him spare the skeleton. Nightmare wanted to know what Killer had to say, but now was not the time. Killer was clearly still shaken about everything that had happened and needed some time to collect himself. Killer had always been the best of them to hide his emotions; he had after all been the emotionless one of them.

Right now however, if you knew Killer, you could see he was a mess. He did not look up and had not done it since they left the Au. He had tearstains on his skull, mixing with the liquid hate flooding down from his eye sockets, making it thinner. They were usually in a straight line, but right now they were a mess. He had not said anything and he kept a forced smile on his face, trying to appear like nothing was wrong when everything was.

Nightmare cleared his throat, gaining everyone's (even Killer's) attention. “You've got a lot to explain, Killer,” he started and continued before Killer could say anything. “But not now. Take some time to pull yourself together. When you're ready, meet me at my office, understood?”

Killer nodded and teleported away before the others could even blink, desperate to be alone and collect his thoughts. The others looked at the spot where Killer had just been standing, but Nightmare did not stay long and started the walk to his office. He did not know how long Killer would be away, but he kind of hoped it would take the troubled skeleton some time. He too needed time to collect his thoughts.

That left Horror, Dust and Cross alone in the living room. They all wanted to do something, anything at the moment, but did not know what to do. They wanted to help Killer, making sure he was okay, but knew he needed to be alone at the moment. They also sensed there was something that troubled Nightmare. Maybe he had heard more of Killer and Color's conversation than he acted?

At the moment, no matter how painful it was, they had to just wait.

***

Nightmare made sure no one was near enough to hear him as he broke a drawer from the room he called his office. Without paying attention to what he was doing, he started pacing back and forth in the room, too deep in thought to care about it.

He was not sure what to think about this discovery of Killer. Seeing Killer act the way he did around Color was like seeing a different monster. Nightmare had watched Killer break down before, but not like that. He was hurt and the source to that had been standing right in front of him, yet he did nothing. Had it been someone Killer did not care about, he would had killed them without a second thought. A stranger could not bring Killer to break down.

Nightmare had never heard about this Color Sans or his relationship with Killer. He had never expected Killer would care about someone as much as Color outside the gang.

Thinking back Killer did not react much about seeing another version of him when they first met, but Nightmare had not thought too much about it. The others had not reacted much too it either. He assumed Killer, Horror and Dust had been too insane to really care and Cross had been too desperate to get away from his Au.

Now Killer might not had reacted because he knew to the Multiverse even back then, thanks to this Color Sans. What had happened between them? They had clearly been friends. Something must have happened.

During the battle with Dream in that Au, Nightmare had been shocked to suddenly sense such strong emotions of happiness and sadness at the same time. He did not think too much about it at first, too busy fighting his brother. But then the negative emotions hit him like a train, making him stronger but it did not feel right. Dream must have noticed too as he also stopped fighting.

When Nightmare had looked over at Killer and seeing him shouting at a skeleton he had never seen before, Nightmare felt a sudden anger towards that skeleton. Whoever that was had hurt Killer in some way, and at that moment nothing else matters. And yet even though the negative feelings were strong (from both Killer and that skeleton) they still also had that hidden happiness between them.

It was that feeling that worried Nightmare. That and the fact Killer spared the monster when they could have killed him.

“Well, someone's angry.”

Nightmare would forever deny the high pitched shriek he made at the familiar voice behind him. Looking over at the chair he normally sat on he was surprised to Error sitting there, trying to hide a smile from scaring Nightmare.

Error had watched silently as Nightmare threw the drawer and started pacing. He considered for a moment to just leave, as Nightmare clearly had not noticed his presence, but decided against it. If whatever was plaguing Nightmare enough to not sense another's presence, then it must be something serious.

“Error?” Nightmare said with his normal voice. “What are you doing here? I thought you left earlier.”

Error shrugged. “I decided to stay. There's nothing waiting for me in the Void anyway,” he answered. “But enough about me. What happened to make you in such a foul mood?”

“Nothing.”

“Please, Nightmare, I may not be the King of Negativity, but I don't need to be to see something is bothering you. Spill it.”

Nightmare slightly wondered how much time he had spent with Error for the glitchy skeleton to talk to him like that. Error was not shy about many things, but when they had started their agreement, he had held some of his remarks and personality back. Nightmare did not know why, but it was a good sign seeing Error being more himself around them.

He did not need it at the moment, however. Yet he knew he wasn't getting out of this. “What do you know about Color Sans?” he answered Error's question with his own.

“Color Sans?” Error repeated and looked towards the ceiling.

Nightmare had never figured out if Error was actually downloading the needed information or just thinking about it when someone asked him about an Au. He always had the answers.

“He's from Othertale,” Error said as he returned his gaze on Nightmare. “Like many other Sans' he started out like Classic Sans. Doing a genocide run where Frisk killed him, he did not die. Instead he absorbed the other humans' souls to be kept alive. The parts where he was turning to dust was covered by this rainbow flame. With his new powers Color killed Frisk. His world started to reset, but instead of going back to normal, Color got stuck in that Au's Void, no one remembering who he was. I believe that world's Undyne took his role as Papyrus' sister and Gaston took Undyne's role as lead of the Royal Guard.”

“Other than that everything is the same as Undertale?”

“Not exactly. I believe Chara came back and possessed some monster, which Undyne took care of.”

“And Color is now stuck in the Void.”

Error nodded. “His world has pretty much forgotten him,” he answered. “He can only watch as his world moves on without him. Monsters closest to him, like Papyrus, would sometime see something related to Color and seem to remember there is something he has forgotten, but those memories will never return. Color has been erased from that Au.”

Nightmare nodded. That at least gave him some information about Color's background, but it did not explain his past with Killer. Killer had not even been mentioned in that story.

“Why the sudden interest in Color Sans?” Error asked.

Nightmare sighed. That proved Error had no clue about that friendship and could not gather information for him. It seemed he had to hear it from Killer after all. “Apparently he and Killer know each other,” he answered.

“Really?” Error asked surprised. “Huh, who would have thought that? I wonder how that happened.”

“You can't find out?”

“Nope. Not unless it's part of one of their Au's stories, which it is not, then I can't” Error answered. “Just like I couldn't know that you had started a gang. It's not part of your Au's story.”

Nightmare nodded, a little disappointed Error could not give him the answers he wanted. But when it came down to it, it was probably best he heard it from Killer.

Speaking of Killer, he had not returned yet. While Nightmare knew the other had been a mess and could take some time to get it together, it should not have taken that long. A sudden feeling of some very strong negative emotions made Nightmare run towards them, not caring about leaving Error behind or how the rest of his gang saw him run outside like someone was hunting him.

Error watched from the office as Nightmare ran towards some trees with Horror, Dust and Cross right behind him. Maybe he should find out what's happening?

***

Killer appeared not far from the mansion, but far enough that no one could see him thanks to the trees. He leaned against one of the trees and slowly slid down to the ground. Closing his eyes, he tried to figure out what he could do. He owned Nightmare and his friends an explanation, that he was sure of, but he did not know where to begin. His friendship with Color had never ended, no matter how little thought he eventually gave it.

Seeing Color today however made him want to go back. All the way back when they first met, when their friendship started. Everything had been easier back then. He was still conflicted about genocide vs. pacifist, but he was slowly leaning towards pacifist, thanks to Color. When he left, genocide had been his only option, his escape. Nothing mattered anymore because he had no one anymore.

Until he met Nightmare, and later Horror, Dust and Cross. But their friendship is build of violence and genocide, the exact opposite of his friendship with Color.

What had Color even been doing there? He never got that answer thanks to his own stupid emotions. Was Color part of the Star Sans'? In the long run it did made sense. Color hated genocide and he had used so much time to make Killer abandon it. Color was strong and unpredictable. It made sense that he was part of the Star Sans'. They fought for the good, for making peace in the Multiverse. Something Color would fight for.

If Color was part of the Star Sans' then what? Killer could not harm him nor could he let the others harm him. Then Nightmare would no longer need him and he would get kicked out of the gang. That thought scared Killer. This was why he hated emotions, yet he wanted them. Being emotionless was so… he did not know how to describe it. Empty? He did not feel anything. Nothing mattered to him. He would just walk around, waiting to die. Alone.

Killer hid his skull in his hands. Feelings of doubts filled his skull. He was useless. This was why he was not supposed to have emotions. That was the only reason Nightmare wanted him on his team, because he did not care about killing anyone. He could bring them all in danger because he could not kill _one_ skeleton. He did not deserve their friendship. He did not deserve them. Any of them. Not Nightmare. Not the gang. Not Color.

Maybe it would be best if Error erased his Au with him in it? Who would miss it? Who would miss him?

Killer shook his skull, trying to get those thoughts away. He did not know how long he stayed leaned up against the tree, but it was long enough for Nightmare and the gang to lose their patience (or getting worried) to find him instead of him coming back. None of them said a word as they sat next to Killer, forming a circle.

Nightmare had sensed strong negative emotions after Killer left and knew only one of the gang could feel such strong emotions after what happened. Instead of waiting for Killer he instead decided to be the one to find him, along with the rest of the gang.

Killer felt the others presence, but at the beginning he did not react. Their presence did help him calm down, banishing the dark thoughts for now. He felt now more ready to explain his relationship with Color than before. He was not ashamed of that friendship, of his past with Color, but he had longed for those memories many times before he joined Nightmare and now thanks to seeing Color again, that longing had returned. That was what he did not want to reveal.

Deciding now was the best time and place to explain his past, Killer looked up at the others, gaining their attention and started his tale. “I met Color in my own Au a long time ago,” Killer started. “I don't know how he found my Au or why he decided to visit it. This happened after I decided to commit genocide on my own. One day Color showed up and he was, well, disgusted of what I was doing.”

“What happened?” asked Cross. “I mean, after you saw each other? Were you aware of different versions of you?”

“I was not, but honestly I did not really care,” Killer answered, then slowly started smiling as he continued. “As for your first question, we fought. Believe it or not Color was actually the one attacking me. I was more experiences with fighting than him, but he had abilities I've never had to deal with before, so he was not an easy target as I first expected. We fought until both of us couldn't fight anymore. And then…”

“And then?”

“We started talking. Color wanted to understand why I killed everyone. I'm not sure why, maybe I was just too tired to think about it, but I told him everything. I explained to him how I had experienced several resets and that they just didn't face me anymore. I did not care about anything because I did not feel anything. I watched the people I cared about die before me and I did not care. I do remember crying about it once, feeling such a hatred towards that kid, but it slowly disappeared. I just gave up. It did not matter if the human chose genocide or pacifist…”

“Did you meet Color then?” asked Cross.

Killer shook his head. “No. After another genocide, Chara asked me to join them. I thought of it as a joke, but they were serious. They had noticed how I no longer cared and… I don't know, wanted to use that.”

Killer looked off in the distance, seeing something the others could not.

_“You always do that, Sans. Always with that fake smile. You weren't like that in the beginning. Now, that smile is your last hope. You wanted to tell someone about the RESETS, but they won't remember. You closed yourself off, you did not feel anything. And yet when I do something new, you feel something. Something new. You want that feeling.”_

_“I don't.”_

_“Don't lie to me, Sans. I know you. ´Why even try? Just give up. I did´. You enjoy hurting me. You enjoy the pain after killing me. I want to show you what it's like to kill everyone. Don't worry, they won't remember anything.”_

Killer shook his skull, banishing those memories. “I don't know how many genocides I committed with Chara. But I think I went on my own after my soul changed to this target thing. Neither human nor monster. The proof I no longer felt anything… _That's_ when I met Color.” He took a short break, thinking about how to explain how his friendship with Color started. “I'm not sure why, but I guess Color wanted to turn me back to 'normal'. In the beginning we just joked around and… enjoyed each other company.”

_“_Color_ me surprised, you came back.”_

_“Heh, well, how else would I _kill_ the time?”_

Killer smiled slightly. “I guess that's how our friendship started. I started to feel… torn. I still did not feel anything about killing everyone, but I started to feel something when Color was there. Happiness, I believe. But not the same kind as when I first started genocide. It was different. It was… nice. I have the ability to RESET my world, and for Color I did. And this time I killed no one. A voice told me to kill everyone, but it was always silenced by Color. He did not stay all day, but he stayed for a long time and visited me every day. I always looked forward to that.”

Killer's happy smile disappeared, replaced by the fake smile a Sans always used when they wanted to hide their pain. “But one day he suddenly did not show up anymore. In the beginning I just thought he was busy with something else. But as time went on he never came back. I didn't have the ability to travel between Au's back then, so I could not look for him. I… It had been such a long time since I'd felt hurt like that. I did not understand it. I thought everything was going well.”

Killer sighed. “I started genocide again, the one thing Color did not want me to do. After completing it, I felt ashamed. I was afraid of what Color would think when he found out. I RESET, but it did not take long before I killed again. I was torn between genocide and pacifist. And I felt terrible. I was broken. I wanted Color back, but now knew he was not coming back. That realization hurt me so much I can't even describe it. I wanted to not feel anything again. I committed one genocide after another. Sometimes I felt nothing, other times I cried after every kill. Sometimes I would laugh about all the dust, other times I would break down.” He looked over at Nightmare. “This was about when you recruited me. I was desperate to become emotionless again.” He sighed again. “But in truth, I don't want to be emotionless anymore. No matter how much they sometimes hurt.”

Killer looked towards the ground. “Now I don't know what to do,” he admitted. “I… I can't hurt Color. And I… I don't want you guys to hurt him either. He… He's still my friend. He means a lot to me…”

“… But you said he abandoned you,” Cross said carefully, not wanting to hurt Killer's feelings but was curious about them.

“He did. And I want to know why,” Killer admitted. “… I missed him… He helped me through a lot… helped me realize how important emotions are.”

“But Killer, he left you. Making you wish you did not have emotions again,” Dust said. “I understand you had a strong friendship with him, but… How can you not hate him for abandoning you?”

“Because I do not know the reason why… I know it may be he no longer wanted me around, but…”

“… I'm just trying to understand,” Dust said and mumbles. “And I don't want him to hurt you again.”

Killer smiled towards Dust, grateful for his concern. The skeletons around him were now his best friends, which also meant he could not tell them too much about how much he wanted to talk to Color again. This time with no one around. He could not tell them that because they would not like it. He knew they just wanted to protect him, and while he was grateful for it, he needed to know the truth. He needed to talk to Color again.

It became silent around the five skeletons as they all thought about what to do. It was eventually Nightmare who broke the silence with a sight. “I know this Color Sans means a lot to you, Killer, but,” he looked directly at Killer with slight worry. “If Color is part of the Star Sans', I can't promise we won't harm him.” With a growl he added. “And we will hurt him if he hurt you in any way.”

Killer nodded to both things Nightmare said. He already knew they would harm Color if he was part of the Star Sans', another reason why he needed to talk to him.

It had gotten dark now. While the Au they were hidden in was empty now, it had once been a normal world. The sky was filled with small, brightly stars, keeping the skeletons company. A cold wind blew past them, making everyone's clothes shake with it. Cross were the first showing signs he was cold by shivering. While the weather did not affect them as much as other monster's thanks to having no skin, they were not immune to it. They were all pretty used to the cold thanks to living in Snowdin back in their Au, or in Nightmare's case being surrounded by a cold aura. Cross was not as used to the cold as the others; he always tried to hide it as long as he could when he got cold.

Normally the others would tease him about it, but today had been a long day for all of them, so they decided to finally call it a day and head back to the mansion. Killer stayed behind for the time being, looking towards the stars on the dark sky. He promised he would not be out long, so the others let him be. This time however, Nightmare would make sure to keep track of how long Killer stayed behind. He was the one of them that needed to rest the most.

Killer heard a branch break behind and turned around, only to see it was only Error. By the look of it, Error had stepped on the branch on purpose to gain the other's attention.

“How long have you been here?” Killer asked.

Error shrugged. “Pretty much as long as everyone else,” he answered. “I hope that's not a problem.”

Killer shook his skull. “Keeps me from explaining it all again,” he said and looked up at the stars again. Error walked up beside him. “You do seem to have a sixth sense about when we need you.”

Error smiled. “Yeah. I see it as a curse,” he said.

Killer chuckled, but did not say anything.

“So what do you need from me?”

“I need you to find Color,” Killer said and looked at Error. “I… need to talk to him.”

Error nodded. “I expected something like that,” he admitted. “When and where do you want to see him?”

“Killertale, where I first met him. He knows where that is. And tomorrow morning… maybe noon.”

“Interesting. Anything else?”

“Can you… please keep it between the two of us?” Killer asked. “I'm not sure the others would like it, but… I have to see him.”

“Sure. Good luck sneaking away from them tomorrow.”

“Why would I need to do that?”

“I don't think they want you on your own for some time after everything that happened today, especially not with Color.”

“… Good point. I'll think of something.”

Error nodded and created a portal before them. It was first now Killer realized Error would likely have to search for Color wherever the Star Sans' stays. That made him hesitates about the whole plan.

“Don't worry about me, Killer. I'm not easily discovered if I don't want to be discovered,” Error assured him, as if reading his thoughts. “I won't get caught.”

Killer nodded, feeling better. “Thanks, Error. I owe you one,” he said as Error went through the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some side notes:
> 
> I like to think Error can download information about the Au's and uses that whenever he needs to know about an Au's story.
> 
> I really hope I got Color's story right and gave it justice. Color's going to reveal a little more in another chapter, about Chara and the possession of the monster. Thanks to Color being stuck in the Void and Error living in it, I decided to just say there exist more than one Void. I'm also not too sure about Color's Papyrus having that feeling that he's forgetting something, but it sounded right. It's kinda like Gaster being erased in Undertale; he no longer exist, but there are clues about his existence.
> 
> And lastly, Killer's flashback with Chara is inspired by a comic made by Killertale's creator, rahafwabas. You can find it on their tumblr page:  
https://rahafwabas.tumblr.com/post/137613280985/something-new-what-happens-if-i-said-yes?is_related_post=1


	4. Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error talks to Color, that's pretty much it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the shortest chapter in the whole story. It just didn't fit in with the chapter before or the chapter after (at least I don't think it does), so it got a chapter for itself.

Color sat alone in the room he borrowed while staying with the Star Sans'. Just like Killer he too had explained his past and what happened between them. Now he was finally alone to think about everything that had happened in just one day.

Meeting Killer again had honestly been something he did not expect to ever do again, even if he had the power to. He's not sure why he never returned and felt ashamed for it. Maybe that was why he did not come back? Shame. It was ridiculous, but possibly the truth.

Color sighed while thinking back to his explanation to the Star Sans' about his past. When finishing his tale, Ink had come up with an idea to use Color to talk to Killer and keep him busy. He could do something that would make Killer either angry or sad, which would trigger the others to check on him. When they tried to attack Color for hurting Killer again, Ink, Dream and Blue would capture them.

Color had been outraged by the idea. He understood Ink. He did not like what Nightmare and his gang was doing either, but he refused to be bait. More importantly he refused to betray Killer's trust like that. It would break both of them.

Blue had liked the idea, but Dream had been skeptic about it. After Color had yelled what he felt about the plan, Dream suggested that he cooled down in his room. Color had glared at Ink for a moment before deciding to follow Dream's suggestion and left the room. Dream had followed him and promised him they wouldn't do that.

“Please understand, Color, Ink just wants to stop Nightmare. Sometimes he forgets other's feelings.”

Color had nodded, but said nothing as he went into the room. Closing the door behind, he slowly sank down towards the ground.

_“You left me.”_

Killer's words from earlier echoed in his skull. Guilt filled his soul as he remembered Killer's breakdown. Could he really blame Killer for starting genocide again? He was the reason Killer stopped them. He had fought so hard to show Killer a different world. And then he left. He had not realized he had become Killer's anchor, the only one to keep him grounded. When he left, Killer was alone again. Killer had no one. He must have been miserable. And the only way to make that pain go away was to become emotionless. Only genocide made people emotionless.

Color had been the reason Killer stopped killed others, but he was also the reason he started again. He felt tears form in his eye sockets and slowly let them fall. How was he supposed to fix this? Could he even fix this? He did not deserve Killer's forgiveness. Nightmare and his gang should have killed him. He deserved it.

Could he get Killer to stop hurting others again? Before he realized Killer was part of Nightmare's gang doing the battle, he had only seen him as some insane skeleton. But he wasn't. At the same time he was. And it was Color's fault. If only he got a chance to talk to Killer again, to apologize.

Color jumped up from the floor with a squeal when a portal appeared at the other end of the room. He slowly backed away as a skeleton he had never seen before stepped through the portal. His soul was filled with nervousness as the skeleton turned his gaze on him.

Color widened his eyes when he realized who was standing not far from him. He had heard of Error from the Star Sans', but had not thought too much about him after that. Seeing him now made him remember everything he had heard. Error was the God of Destruction. He could destroy his Au in no time if he desired. Ink was not sure if he was part of Nightmare's gang, but knew they had some agreement between them as they sometimes was seen fighting side by side. And if Error had some connection with Nightmare, he had a connection to Killer, the skeleton Color had hurt earlier.

Had Error showed up to finish what Killer kept the others from doing? Was Error going to kill him right then and there?

Despite just having felt he deserved it from hurting Killer the way he did, Color was not ready to die. His back was pressed against the door, unsure of what to do. When Error took a step closer to him, Color gasped and turned around while fumbling to get a hold on the door handle. Error, noticing that, quickly sent a couple of strings after Color. Both of them wrapped around Color, preventing him from running and using any kind of magic. Error pulled the strings back, forcing Color back with them. Color was about to scream after help, but Error covered his mouth, silenced the scream. Both of them stood motionless as they waited to hear if someone had heard Color.

But nobody came.

Color struggled in Error's grip, desperate to make some sound loud enough for the others to hear, but it was useless. Error hold on to Color until the other eventually stopped struggling. When that finally happened, Error turned Color around, making him look him in the eye sockets.

“I'm gonna let you go now. If you try to call for help again, I will teleport both of us away from here before anyone knows it was you who called, understood?” Error threatened. It was not his best threat, but it seemed to have the desired effect as Color nodded.

When Color was released (both from the strings and the hand over his mouth) he fell down on his knees and coughed for a moment, trying to get himself together but failing. Tears were flowing freely down his skull as he gripped on to Error's hoddie. “Please don't destroy my Au,” he sobbed as quietly as he could. “I will do anything to prevent that. I… I did… not mean to hurt Killer… Just kill me, but please spare my world.”

Error, used to monsters begging him to spare them but not touching him, got free from Color's hold on his hoodie. He really hated being touched by others. He could touch others without feeling too much about it, but if someone touched him he had a habit of crashing. He had gotten better at preventing that from happening over the years. He was pretty sure that if he had not seen Color touch him, he would have crashed.

Color kept on begging for his Au to be spared, but now kept his gaze on the ground. Error could also hear him apologizing to not only his Au but also Killer.

Error had not expected this to happen. He was not really used to comfort anyone, especially not monsters he had never met, but had a suspicion he knew how to get Color to calm down. Simply by telling the truth. Lowering himself down to Color's level on the ground, he hesitantly put a hand on the others shoulder. “Color, relax. I promise you, I am not here to hurt you or destroy your Au,” he said.

Color stopped his begging and looked up at Error with hope in his eye sockets. He had not expected that and felt a little silly for reacting the way he had. Still, Error could be lying to him.

“If I wanted to kill you, I would have done so by now,” Error explained. “And if I wanted to destroy your world, I would actually _be there_ instead of here. I promise you, I have no intention for either of it.”

Color was not sure why, but he felt like he could trust Error. He still felt a little suspicious of Error because of what he had heard about him. But he had also heard what they thought of Killer, and Color knew that to be false, or at least not the whole truth. If they were wrong about Killer, they could be wrong about Error too. Color got to his feet and wiped the tears from his skull. This has really been an exhausting day.

Seeing that Color had calmed down and did not try to contact anyone, Error stepped a couple of steps away from him. He did not fear Color, but he preferred to have some distance between himself and those around him.

“So, uh, what did you come here for?” Color asked, trying to pretend he had not cried a second ago.

“To bring you a message,” Error started. “Killer wants to meet you in Killertale, tomorrow between morning and noon. I suspect it would be closer to noon than morning.”

Color widened his eye sockets. That was somehow unexpected.

“And you need to show up alone. Killer will too,” Error continued, getting ready to leave again by making a portal. Before stepping through, he added one more thing; “I suggest you don't tell anyone about this. I don't know the Star Sans' that well, but I suspect they don't like you going alone to see Killer.”

Color nodded, understanding everything Error meant. The Star Sans' had fought Killer many times and only saw him as a killing machine that should be shut down. Even if Color had explained how Killer really was, he did not think that changed the way the Star Sans' saw him. Maybe the Dark Sans' thought the same thing about him?

Error left without saying anything else, what more could he say? Now Color needed to figure out a way for him to get to Killertale without the others noticing he was gone. But with what had happened earlier, it should not be too difficult to just act like he did not want to see any one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side notes:
> 
> Error does have haphephobia (fear of touch) but I like to think he's getting better at handle it since meeting Nightmare and the gang. Also, I'm not sure if he can actually crash. I saw a comic a long time ago and though it was funny that could happen, so why not make it a thing here? ;)


	5. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killer meets up with Color in Killertale and finally gets the answer why he left him so long ago. Also, Nightmare wants to know what favor Error did for Killer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for cursing in this chapter. Not much, but it's there.

It turned out it was not as easy as sneaking away as Color had expected, which was weird considering he just needed to teleport. He should have left earlier in the morning after all.

When he had been about to leave, Blue had knocked on his door, saying something about Ink needed to talk to him. Color still felt anger towards Ink about his plan the day before. If he thought he would just betray Killer like that, he was wasting everyone's time. Color had kept the anger down when he answered. It was after all not Ink outside his door at the moment.

Blue had kept trying to talk him into coming. When he came with the threat of breaking the door down (and hoping Ink would forgive him for that), Color heard another voice from behind the door. He could not hear who it was nor what they were talking about, but he did eventually hear retreating footsteps. That did not mean he was alone.

He turned out to be correct. When he felt a tap on his shoulder, Color yelped, turned around and was ready to punch the one who had touched him, but the monster caught his hand before he could. When Color noticed it was just Dream, he relaxed and apologized for almost hitting him.

Dream waved the apology away, explaining he should be the one apologizing for scaring him. Color was about to protest that he did not get scared, but Dream started talking again before he could. “Where are you going?” he asked.

Color looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Could Dream read thoughts or was he just that good at reading people? No matter the case Color pretended he did not know what the other was talking about.

“Color, I can sense your excitement. You wouldn't feel that just by being here by yourself,” Dream explained. “And I know you aren't excited about talking to Ink.”

Color sighed. He was not good at keeping up with lies when he was caught in one. “I… can't tell you,” he whispered. “I… need to do this alone.”

“This is about Killer, isn't it?”

Color nodded.

Dream laid a hand on the other's shoulder and smiled at him. “Then I won't stop you,” He chuckled at Color's shocked expression. “I understand you, Color.” Continuing more sorrowful, he added. “I would do the same if I could talk to Nightmare… I would do anything to just talk to him.”

Color stayed silent. He did not know the whole story between Dream and Nightmare, but knew the two of them were brothers and had cared a lot about each other, until something happened in their world. Color was not sure what happened, but it had made Nightmare turn into his corrupted form. He and Dream had fought since then. Color had never thought what Dream thought about fighting his brother, his best friend.

“I'll cover for you, but try not to be gone too long,” Dream continued. “Ink might get suspicions.”

“I don't really care,” Color mumbled. He smiled at Dream. “Thanks, Dream. This… means a lot to me.”

“I know it does. I'm not sure you need to be, but please be careful.”

“Killer won't hurt me… at least not too much.” There was a change Killer would slap him for leaving him, nothing he couldn't handle though. Thanking Dream again, Color teleported away to Killertale, a place he had not been for a long time.

Arriving at Killertale Color shouldn't really have been surprised about how empty it was. Killer did after all admit he started genocide again after he left. Still, Color had been used to see Killertale with many monsters in it. Before he left, the whole Underground had been alive. Now, he could not spot anyone, only dust.

It made him both sad and angry. He hated knowing that the dust before him was once a monster. It could have been Papyrus. That thought always made Color sick. He knew to the Multiverse and had for a long time even before meeting Killer, and therefore he knew it was very common for a Sans to care more about Papyrus than anything else. Killer was not like that. Killer did not care about Papyrus, which Color never expected was possible. Even after he slowly made Killer realize killing was wrong, Killer still had a hard time actually caring about the monsters in his Au, including Papyrus.

_“What about Papyrus? Don't you care what happened to him?!”_

_“My brother… Heh… I no longer care about him.”_

Killer had sounded so emotionless back then. It sent a chill down Color's spine, feeling his anger rise at the other's coldness. That was before he had learned about Killer's past. It was said during their first meeting, their first fight.

Being alone in this empty, dusty Au made Color feel uncomfortable. All of this could be a trap, but Color did not care. He needed to talk to Killer. If that meant he was going to be captured or killed, then so be it.

At least then he can say he tried.

***

Killer did not have any problems sneaking away from the hideout. He had stayed in his room all day, not even getting down for anything to eat. Other than Horror and Cross for asking him to come out (either to get some fresh air or for something to eat), he had not been disturbed by anyone. He hoped that would continue when he teleported away. Though he had a feeling Nightmare would sense his presence no longer there. He hoped Nightmare would either just ignore it or accept his lame excuse that he went for a walk. Not something he had done before, but it could still happen.

Not thinking too much about the consequences, Killer teleported to Killertale; the place where he first met Color. The place looked the exact same as he left it; empty and dusty. It did not affect Killer that much, but he did wonder for a moment how much it would hit Color. Maybe Killertale was not the best place to meet after all. Oh well, there was nothing he could do about that now.

Looking around he spotted someone who could only be Color; the rainbow-colored flames were a giveaway. The other had noticed him too, and while he did step a little closer, he stayed where he was, unsure what mood Killer was in. Killer was not sure of that himself. He hadn't really thought this whole meeting through.

He did remember why he wanted this. He needed answers, and now that they were alone, he was going to get them. He did not however want to force them out of Color or appear angry at him. He hoped he could keep his emotions under control during this.

Color kept his mouth shut, waiting for Killer to do something, anything. While keeping his gaze towards Killer, he could not help but admire the crystals surrounding the Waterfall cave. He had seen them many times, both in his own Au and in Killer's, but he for some reason never got tired of them. He loved the stars even more, but there was something about those crystals that helped him calm down. He did not see Killer notice that. Hearing the other chuckle, Color returned his focus on Killer yet again.

“I see you still love those crystals,” Killer said.

Color chuckled a little embarrassed. “Some things never change, I guess,” he answered.

Killer chuckled again. He sat down on the ground and looked up at the crystals. “I never understood that about you,” he admitted. “To me they were never special, just there... Now they remind me of you.”

Color moved next to Killer. Seeing that Killer did not react to it at all, he sat down next to him. “Sometimes you have to see beauty in what you have,” Color said. “I always wished to see the stars, but those crystals sometimes seemed to be enough for me.”

Killer hummed. “You should see the real deal. Then you would never see those crystals as beautiful again.” He sighed quietly. “But I did not want to talk to you about them.”

Color nodded, waited for the other to continue.

Killer felt a lump in his throat. He felt his nerves return to him. It was such a simple question to ask, but he was afraid of the answer. Yet he knew he would never be satisfied until he got it. “Why did you leave me?” he finally asked, his voice barely hearable.

Had Color not been next to him or paid attention to him, he would not have heard Killer's question. He expected that question and he hoped Killer would understand his reason. He was afraid he would not. “I… Chara came back. I don't know how, but somehow they came back after I killed Frisk and got stuck in the Void,” Color started explaining. “They did not come back right away, but eventually they did. They possessed a monster and forced them to kill everyone. The monsters were in a panic as one of their own attacked them… Eventually Chara and the possessed monster stumble upon Undyne, who defeated them and was declared a hero in the Underground… I know Chara is still there. I don't know what they are planning, if they plan on possessing another monster.” He looked down and played around with the dirt on the ground. “Being stuck in the Void I couldn't do anything, but… I had to make sure Chara did not succeed. I had to make sure Papyrus was okay. I… I could not make myself leave the Void, because what if something happened while I was away…? I couldn't do anything about it, but I needed to know… To this day Chara had not come back, but I was too afraid to leave…” He looked over at Killer, who was still looking at the crystals, with small tears in his eye sockets. “I'm really sorry, Killer. I… I should never have left you… I was too worried about my own world that I did not think about what would have happened to you, and for that I am truly sorry… I… understand if you can never forgive me.”

Killer did not say anything for a while. “I thought you no longer wanted anything to do with me,” he mumbled.

“Never,” Color answered truehearted. “You were such a pain sometimes, but I could never get tired of you,” he said, trying to lift the mood.

He did succeed as he heard Killer chuckle.

Color smiled, and then turned serious again. Carefully he placed one of his hands on Killer's cheekbones and turned his head towards him, so they looked at each other in the eye sockets. “You were, _is_, my best friend. I should never have left you,” Color whispered. “And I will regret it for the rest of my life. I did not need to stay in the Void all that time, but I did, and I'm so sorry for that. You were my best friend, Killer, and I left you. Who does that? I'm really sorry.”

“… You just wanted to protect your world.”

“Yet I couldn't do anything even if I wanted to. But I could help _you_. You needed me more than my world did, and I left you when you needed me the most… I'm… really sorry.”

Killer smiled and felt tears forming in his eye sockets. He was really getting tired of crying all the time, but at that moment he did not care and let them fall freely. He had been afraid for so long that he was the reason Color left him, that he was the problem, but hearing everything Color had to say lifted his soul more than he had hoped for.

While Color was glad seeing the smile Killer was giving him, he was getting nervous about the other still not talking. Seeing his tears did not help. He did not know if they were happy or sad tears. Color did the only thing he felt he could do; he started a new apology. “I really am sorr-.”

Color was interrupted as Killer wrapped his arms around him and held him close, just like he had the day before. “I forgive you, Color,” he whispered, resting his skull on the other's shoulder and held him closer. He had really missed this rainbow-flamed skeleton.

Color instantly wrapped his arms around Killer and pulled him as close as he could. He buried his skull in Killer's shoulder, letting his tears fall freely, causing Killer's shoulder to get wet. None of them seemed to care as they held each other, something both of them had missed doing since the day they no longer saw each other.

Neither one of them knew how long they stayed like that, but eventually they pulled slightly away from each other. Killer still had a weak grip on Color's jacket while Color removed some of the liquid hate flooding down from Killer's eye sockets. He was happy to see it was only tears that now flooded down from the sockets.

In the darkness that surrounded Waterfall, Killer's target-looking soul glowed brightly. Color remembered way back when he first saw it. He had been fascinated by it, as it was not something he had ever seen before. He was surprised the day he visited Killer and saw the skeleton's soul was again an upside down heart. It was still red, but looked more like a monster soul than whatever the target-looking soul resembled. That was also the same day he noticed the liquid hate from Killer's eye sockets did not flood as much as it used to. One day it was gone completely.

This reminded Color of something he wanted to talk to Killer about. Clearing his throat from all the crying he had done, he placed a hand over Killer's hand that was holding his hoodie. “Killer, I still don't want you killing anyone,” he whispered.

Killer sighed. “Color, I can't stop that,” he admitted a little regrettable. “It's… what I do.”

“It's not,” Color insisted. “You stopped once, you can do it again. I know it's not easy for you, but I'll help you through it.”

“It's not just that, Color,” Killer sighed. “I'm… I'm part of Nightmare's gang now… It's something I'm supposed to do.”

Color knew this was a touchy subject, so he kept his voice calm. “You don't have to be part of Nightmare's gang,” he said. “You could leave it.”

Killer shook his skull. “I can't,” he said, surprising even himself how calm he was about it. “Nightmare… he saved me, Color. I… I can't just leave him.”

“But he makes you hurt others.”

“And I'd never had a problem with that… I know you don't like it, Color, but… I can't leave him.”

Color pulled Killer into another hug as he noticed the other started crying again. “I won't leave you again,” he soothed, knowing Killer had secretly been scared of that of he refused to leave Nightmare's gang. “Never again. I promise.”

Killer hugged him tighter, letting Color's words comfort him. The fear of losing Color again was strong, and he feared he one day had to choose between Nightmare and Color. That reminded him of his conversation with Nightmare and the rest of the gang the night before.

_“I know this Color Sans means a lot to you, Killer, but if Color is part of the Star Sans', I can't promise we won't harm him.”_

Could he demand Color to leave the Star Sans' if he refused to leave Nightmare's gang? Was Color even part of the Star Sans'? Why else would he have been with them doing the fight in that Au?

“Color?” Killer started as they pulled away from the hug. “Are you… part of the Star Sans'?” He might as well find out while having the opportunity.

Color shook his skull. “They want me to be part of their team, but at the moment I'm not,” he admitted.

Killer grabbed Color's shoulders. “Please, Color, I'm begging you, don't join them,” he said in such a broken voice it pained Color's soul to hear it. “I don't want to see you get killed.”

Color blinked, not sure what Killer meant by that. “I won't,” he promised nonetheless. He had never wanted to get involved anyway, though he did not regret meeting them. They did lead him to Killer after all.

Killer sighed relieved and hugged Color yet again. This hug did not last as long as the others, but held just as much meaning. This time after they let each other go, they stood up from the ground. They had been in Killertale for a long time now. It was only a matter of time before their disappearance would be noticed, if it hadn't already.

Color laid a hand on Killer's shoulder. “Promise me you'll consider leaving the gang, okay Killer?” he said as he again wiped the liquid hate from the other's skull. This time it took longer before it was replaced.

Killer felt a lump forming in his throat, but nodded. Promising to think about it was not the same as leaving. He could at least think about it. It was the least he could do and not a hard promise to keep.

Color smiled and hugged Killer again. “Look after yourself. I'll see you around,” he said. Letting Killer go, he created a portal leading him back to the Star Sans'. He waved goodbye to Killer before stepping into the portal, leaving Killer alone in Killertale.

Killer had been close to grab Color when he stepped through the portal, but managed to hold himself back. Color was not leaving him again. He promised. Still, Killer could not help but be worried it would happen again.

He closed his eye sockets and started breathing, trying to calm himself down. He needed to be as calm as possible before returning to the hideout. This meeting with Color had gone better than he had hoped. Now he just hoped everything would be fine. If Color was not part of the Star Sans', Nightmare had no reason to hurt him.

_He never needed a reason to hurt anyone before..._

Killer shook his skull. He needed to calm down and stop thinking about things like that. When he felt he had gotten his emotions under control, he created his own portal back to his room in Nightmare's hideout.

Everything was going to be fine.

***

“Damn it Error, just tell me what Killer asked of you?!”

“I will not. It's none of our business.”

“Everything that happens in my hideout is my goddamn business!”

“If you want to know, ask Killer.”

“He's not here!”

Error shrugged. “Then I guess you have to wait 'till he returns.”

“Damn you, Error!”

Error rolled his eyes. This was not the first time he had been cursed at, and he doubted it would be the last. It was the first time Nightmare did it, however.

Error had been peacefully minding his own business in the Void, knitting, when a portal opened up literally right in front of him, making him jump back and lose the doll he had been working on. Looking up, he was not really that surprised to see Nightmare on the other side of the portal, but had been when the other had literally grabbed him and yanked him through the portal. Error had yelled at the tar covered skeleton, his voice glitching through it all.

When Nightmare let go of him and closed the portal, he only now remembered how the God of Destruction did not like being touched. Feeling ashamed of his actions, he waited until Error had calmed down.

When Error did calm down enough for his voice to no longer glitch as much as it does when he's speaking normally, he glared at the King of Negativity, demanding to know what his problem was. Nightmare did not apologize for what he did as he doesn't like to apologize, but he did look slightly regrettable. Error, knowing Nightmare did not apologize, rolled his eyes and waited for Nightmare to explain what he wanted from him.

That's when Nightmare explained he knew Error had done a favor for Killer, but did not know what. He now demanded to know what Error had done, but the stubborn god refused to answer him. Nightmare's mood went from slightly ashamed to really angry. Luckily, Error was not faced by this anger and kept calm through it all.

“It had something to with this Color Sans, didn't it?” Nightmare asked, but did not wait for an answer as he continued. “I should have killed that skeleton when I had the chance. He's messing with Killer and he's going to pay for it.”

“I think you need to calm down, Nightmare. Anger doesn't suit you.”

“Shut up, Error!” Nightmare yelled. “Do you at least know where Killer is?!”

“So you can do what? Get him? With the mood you're in? I don't think that´s a good idea.”

“Error, I swear I am this close to throw you through the wall!”

“That won't really help you calm down, now would it?”

“Error, you are seriously pushing my last button. Just tell me what you know!”

“I will not. It's none of our business. Just let Killer sort this out on his own. Don't you trust him?”

“Of course I trust him! But-.”

“Then I can't see why you're so worried,” Error interrupted. “Killer knows what he's doing, and if he needs help he'll find you.”

“**Error**,” Nightmare growled. Many monsters (including his gang) would have backed down at that voice, but Error was not most monsters. “**Tell me what's going on. NOW!**”

“No, Nightmare. I said no and I mean no,” Error said, glaring at the other.

The two of them glared at each other for a short amount of time. Nightmare had not lost his anger for a long time, but he was about to lose it now. Good thing Error was aware of that. As Nightmare realized Error was not going to say anything else, he growled again. The tentacles on his back stretched out, ready to attack the glitchy skeleton to get the answers he desired.

However, when he was about to attack, strings wrapped not only around his soul, but also around his arms, legs and tentacles, keeping him from moving at all. Nightmare struggle through the hold, but he know once Error had him like this, he could do nothing about. That did not mean he was going to admit defeat.

Error watched with a bored expression as Nightmare tried to get loose of his hold on him. Had this been some random monster from an Au, Error would have killed him within a second. But this was Nightmare, his friend (which still sounded a little weird to him). Nightmare was angry, but Error had detected some worry from the other too. He did not know what this worry was about, and until Nightmare calmed down, he could not figure it out.

Not many monsters could treat Nightmare the way Error did, partly because Error was one of the few who had the powers to do so. This was embarrassing, yet Nightmare was too angry to care. He tried for several minutes to get loose of Error's hold, but none of the strings loosened their hold. Error had decided to look over the bookshelf, seeing if they had any interesting books he could look through while waiting for Nightmare to calm down.

It took some time, but Nightmare eventually admitted defeat and felt limp in the strings. Error looked up from the book he had found and laid it down on the table (he may ask to borrow that later) and walked towards Nightmare.

“Are you done?”

Nightmare huffed, but nodded. He had used a lot of energy trying to get free, and he had to admit he did not feel as angry as he did before. The worry Error had seen earlier hidden behind the anger was now clearer, but not as much as Error had hoped. Nevertheless, he released the strings from Nightmare, bringing him back to the ground once again.

Error stepped closer to the tar covered skeleton. “Now, would you like to share why you are so worried?” he asked, now with a more caring voice than the taunting one he had used earlier.

Nightmare sighed. “I'm not worried about anything,” he mumbled.

Error rolled his eyes yet again. And Nightmare called him stubborn. “Don't lie to me, Nightmare,” he started. “Something is bothering you. What is it?”

Nightmare sighed again in defeat. Error was not going to let this go. “Killer,” he answered.

“What about him? I know Color might have awoken some hidden emotions from him, but it can't be that bad.”

“It's not that. It's…” Nightmare hesitated slightly. “Do you think Killer would leave the gang?”

Error looked at Nightmare like he'd grown another head during the sentence. “I'm sorry what? What makes you think that?” he asked.

“You heard Killer's past with Color. Color made him not want to kill anymore. Don't you think that would happen again? Even after Color had left him for who-knows-how-long, he still didn't want any harm to befall him. If… If Killer and Color become friends again, Killer… I'm afraid Killer will leave the team. I… I don't want him to leave.”

Nightmare hated how broken he sounded. This was another reason why he shouldn't have started caring for his gang. He knew it was going to hurt him in the end. But it was too late now.

“Nightmare, Killer might had a close relationship with Color, he may still have, but he also have a great relationship with you and the gang. I don't think Killer would just walk away after everything you've been through.”

“… What if he does?”

Error looked sadly at him. “Then that's Killer's decision,” he said regrettably.

“I don't want him to leave…”

“But you can't force him to stay. If you do, I promise you, you will lose all respect he has for you, probably the others will too. Do you want that to happen?”

“… No.”

Error smiled at him. “I don't think you need to worry about that happening, Nightmare,” he said, trying to cheer him up. “Like I said, Killer had been through a lot since meeting you. I don't think he would just walk away from all that. Just… talk to him.”

“And if he wants to leave?”

“Then you let him go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side notes:
> 
> I made Color love those crystals beacuse why not? Their conversation had to start with something, and I like Waterfall and it's theme. Also I could not come up with more for Color leaving than his worry for Chara coming back. I needed him to leave Killer so Nightmare could meet him, so, yeah...


	6. Broken Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A relaxing training exercise in an Au got interrupted by the Star Sans'. Killer finds himself unable to harm one of them and forgets the battle when Color shows up. Seeing this Nightmare does something he promised he would never do again; make Killer emotionsless again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for cursing near the end of the chapter.

Everything returned somehow back to normal. Killer had not seen Color since he forgave him in Killertale, nor had he left the hideout since then. Returning to the hideout had been a little awkward when he stumbled upon Nightmare, who clearly knew something had happened but surprisingly did not say anything about it. He actually seemed defeated, a look Killer had never seen on him before.

It kind of freaked him out on the inside and he tried to figure out what was on Nightmare's mind, but the tar covered skeleton refused to talk about it. The rest of the gang did not know what had happened either and Error had not been at the hideout since he asked him to find Color (to his knowledge), so there was no way he could ask him.

It took some days, but Nightmare eventually seemed to return to his normal self. Killer still did not know what he had been so thoughtful about, but if Nightmare refused to talk about it, none of them was going to get him to talk. And now that he was acting normal again, none of them thought too much more about it. Their leader might have just thought too much about his past. That had happened before, though not for so long.

Killer started to have nightmares again, and every one of them revolved around Color in some way. The most common one was the one where Color left him without an explanation, just like he did way back then. Then there were those where Killer murdered someone right in front of Color, which made the colorful skeleton leave. The worst one was the one where someone from the gang killed Color right in front of him.

Killer knew Nightmare knew about his sudden nightmares, but so far had not pulled Killer to the side for a talk about it. It was common for someone in the gang to have nightmares at least once a week, but if the nightmares continued for several nights, Nightmare would talk to them, asking them if they wanted him to make sure the nightmares left them alone. Sometimes they were the one who asked Nightmare about it first. Dust and Horror were the ones who suffered from nightmares the most.

Killer was honestly glad Nightmare didn't try to find out about his nightmares that had plagued him lately. He did not know how to explain them, and he did not want to talk about why they were there. He learned to deal with them on his own. They rarely woke him up, so they were not the worst nightmares any of them had. Maybe that was why Nightmare didn't do anything about it?

Killer had thought about his promise to Color, about leaving the gang. Those thoughts would not last long. He could not leave Nightmare's gang. They… He's not sure what to call them, but just walking away from them like that felt wrong. It hurt him just as much as the thought about losing Color, perhaps even more.

Then there were those nights. The nights after a nightmare or when he just couldn't sleep, lying on his bed deep in thoughts. He imagined what would happen if he left the gang. Would it be better? Where would he go? Back to Killertale? It was no longer his home, but where else could he go? If he left he would most likely live with Color, which wasn't a bad thing. He could imagine it; it was a nice, peaceful life.

But he would lose four others.

The life with Color and the life with Nightmare's gang was complete opposite, yet he craved both. But he could not get both.

Killer would start carving when those thoughts became too much for him. He would try to carve something that had nothing to do with anything, like an animal, but he caught himself sometimes starting to either carve some kind of weapon, a rainbow or a skeleton. He was not good at carving skeletons but you could see what it was supposed to be, or rather who. Killer would always throw those away. If he was outside, he would blast it with his Gaster Blaster.

Killer had no idea what to do. Despite Color's promise to never leave him again, he couldn't help the fear he would if he doesn't leave Nightmare's gang. Color leaving him would break him, but so would leaving the gang. He did not know what to do.

***

A couple of days later the whole gang was sitting in the living room, either working on their hoppy, resting or watching television. It was quiet between them, but not an uncomfortable silence no one knew how to break. It was like nothing was wrong and everyone enjoyed that. There had been some kind of tension between them the last couple of days, so all was relieved to have a day where nothing seemed wrong.

It was eventually Dust who broke the silence. “I'm so bored,” he whined, making the other's roll their eye lights. Dust was always the one who got bored first. They really need to find him a hoppy. Cross had tried, but Dust unfortunately was not into drawing like he was.

“Then do something,” came Horror's response from the other side of the couch, his eyes never leaving the screen of the television.

“Like what?”

“I dunno. It's not my problem.”

Dust apparently took that as making it Horror's problem. He did not reply, which should have alarmed the other, but Horror was not paying attention to anything else but the television. This made it easy for Dust to sneak up behind Horror on the couch. Waiting a little for dramatic effect, he suddenly jumped up from behind the couch and landed right on the other's lumbar vertebra.

Horror hadn't suspected the attack and grunted more of surprise than pain from the sudden weight on him. He pushed the dusty skeleton off of him, but Dust wasn't done yet. Somehow when Horror pushed him off, he grabbed the bloodied skeleton by his hoodie, forcing him down with him. Horror, now understanding what was happening when he saw Dust's teasing smile on top of him, smiled too while grabbing Dust and pushed him again, this time so he was on top. The two of them started rolling around on the floor, getting on top of each other until one of them would give up.

Unfortunately for Cross, who had been drawing on the floor, they rolled over his latest sketch. While that did not ruin the sketch, it did break Cross' concentration. Blinking a couple of times in confusing about what just happened, he looked up and only now noticed the two fighting skeletons. Cross, always liking a chance to fight (especially the silly ones with these four), forgot about his sketch in order to join the fight by actually jumping right into it. Neither Horror nor Dust seemed to mind as the now three skeletons tumbled around on the floor.

That left Nightmare and Killer on the couch, sharing an amusing glance with each other. Killer did consider joining the fight, but found it just as fun as watching it. After some minutes where the tumbling skeletons had several times been close to break something, Killer decided it was time to break the fight. Rising from the couch, he made his way to the three skeletons, who now tried to keep each other on the ground. At the moment Dust was being hold down on the floor with Horror on top of him, who had Cross on his back. They were all laughing, even Dust who had the honor of having both skeletons on top of him. It was an amusing sight.

“Okay you three, time to break it up before you destroy the whole mansion,” Killer said.

His not sure if the three skeletons did not hear him or chose to ignore him, as they continued fighting. Killer sighed and went closer to them. When he was about to grab Cross in order to get him to let go of Horror, he found out at least one of them had been ignoring him, as Cross took a hold on him before he could grab him and actually pushed him into Horror, making them both fall on top of Dust. Dust grunted at the force, even more when Cross stood on top of Killer with a victory smile, as in believing he had defeated the other three.

Killer, Horror and Dust all shared a knowing grin. Their newest member had no idea what was coming for him. Dust teleported away from under the pile of skeletons, which made Horror replace his spot. Lucky for them Cross did not seem to notice his victory platform suddenly became shorter as he was too busy feeling proud of himself. Next Horror did the same as Dust and teleported away from being the floor. That left Killer as being the last one Cross stood on, but unlike the others, he did not teleport away. When he saw Horror and Dust appear in the entrance of the living room, he slightly turned around in order to hold Cross' fibula.

Cross, feeling the hold, knew something was up. Looking down he only know noticed he only stood on top of one skeleton, who smiled knowingly up at him. Looking around in slight fear of being attacked, he spotted the two missing skeletons in the doorway, holding a water gun each. Cross, knowing what was coming, tried to run away, but Killer did not let him go. Horror and Dust both aimed the water guns directly at Cross and fired when Cross looked at them again.

Killer laughed at Cross' squeal and complain about the water being cold as he let the other go. Being the holder Killer could not avoid getting wet as well, but it was nothing compared to Cross, who was completely soaked. Cross shook like a wet dog, spraying water drops around the room and actually managing to hit some of the others. Cross was right, the water was cold.

Cross glared at the three skeletons responsible for his now wet clothes as they laughed at his misery. Cross could not keep his own laugher from eruption and joined in their laugher. Coming with a slight lame revenge plan but the only he could come up with, he sneaked closer to the three skeletons and grabbed Horror and Dust in a hug, making them with. He only spared Killer because he was already slightly wet.

“Let go, kid. You're completely soaked,” Dust complained while pretending to get free from Cross' hug.

“Aw, but I thought you guys liked being hugged,” Cross said, holding them closer.

“You obviously thought wrong,” Horror said, pretending to be annoyed. “Now let go before I sent Nightmare after you.”

“Leave me out of this,” came the reply from the couch.

The four skeletons laughed again. Cross let Horror and Dust go, but for good measures grabbed Killer and made him his next hugging victim. Killer, already slightly wet, did not mind it as much as Horror and Dust had, but still pushed the X-themed skeleton off of him.

“Enough,” Killer said with a smile. “I think you got your revenge.”

Cross only laughed in response, but stopped his hugging spree. But not for long. Remembering the only one in the room who had not joined them in their little water fight, Cross smiled towards the couch. The three others followed his gaze, and as they landed on Nightmare, they too got similar smiles as Cross.

Nightmare noticed the four skeletons smiling his way and had to admit it could be intimidating, if he had been someone else. He just glared warningly their way. “Don't. You. Dare.” He growled in his warning voice, though he had a slight twinkle in his blue eye.

The others noticed that and smiled wider. “Come on, Boss, don't you wanna feel the love?” Killer asked.

“Nope.”

Before the others could blink, Nightmare had teleported away from his position on the couch. The four skeletons smiled at Nightmare's behavior, but was not about to let him go. Deciding to split up, they all ran around the mansion, trying to find their leader. They all hoped it was Cross who found him. He was after all the most soaked out of the four of them.

It took them forever to find Nightmare. When the tar covered skeleton did not want to be found, he was not going to be found. When the four skeletons finally did find him, they were all too dry to really leave any water on Nightmare. While being disappointed by that, Cross did still pull Nightmare into a hug by their leader's victory smile. That smile disappeared thanks to Cross' hug and made the leader slightly uncomfortable, which made the others laugh again. While Nightmare had hugged and comforted the others when they needed it, he was still not comfortable doing it when there was no reason behind it.

After finishing their game and changed clothes, they decided to just visit an Au to gather supplies. It was not often they visited an Au without killing anyone, but it did happen sometimes. They did usually also only take supplies from the Au's they had destroyed, but when they needed it they needed to gather them.

Not caring what Au they had traveled too, they started their relaxing day. They were in a forest, which allowed Nightmare to sit in a tree and relax, but also keep an eye on any prying monsters plus his gang.

Cross had been eager to train some more, but because they wanted to stay hidden from the Au's citizens, they could not allow to get too violent during the training. With other words; no magic allowed. That was fine with Cross, as he wanted to train with only weapons. His attacks consisted of knifes he could summon, but those attacks required magic. He wanted to train his use with a regular knife, just in case he someday could not use magic.

Lending Cross his knife, Killer stepped back, planning on watching the skeleton rather than fighting him. That became Horror's job this time. Both Killer and Horror preferred to use weapons, making them the best at training the others in using them too. Fighting against Horror meant Cross did not need to be as careful as if he was fighting Dust, as Horror was more experienced with these close combats.

While Horror and Cross practiced, Cross would sometimes get advice from Killer or Horror, Killer mostly with his way of defending, Horror with his way of attacking. Dust kept his gaze on the battle, wishing he could have trained with someone but knowing he could not at the moment, as he too only used magic attacks. He would occasionally just talk to Killer about whatever was on his mind when the other skeleton was not guiding Cross.

They did not get to train as long as they had hoped. Nightmare suddenly landed not far from them from the tree he had been up on. Seeing his grim expression, his gang stopped what they were doing and gave him their full attention. Apparently the Star Sans' was in the Au, most likely searching for them.

The gang looked at each other, wondering how that could be the case. The Star Sans' usually only knew about their whereabouts in an Au when they were harming it, but none of them had killed anyone in this Au so far. Either the Star Sans' had been very lucky in guessing about their location or they had not been as well hidden as they thought. Some Aus did know about them and had contact to Ink. If a monster from this Au saw them, they would alarm Ink.

It did not matter in the long run. Looking as his gang, Nightmare knew they all hoped they got to fight the Star Sans'. It was not always they got to do that when killing an Au. This time Nightmare could not see why not. For once they had not done anything, but if the Star Sans' was going to attack them, they might as well give them a good reason.

Cross handed Killer his knife back. He and Dust stepped a little away from the others. They shared a smirk with each other as Cross summoned a range of knifes while Dust summoned a range of Gaster Blasters. Facing different directions, they attacked one half of the forest with their own attack, leaving one half of the forest destroyed by knifes and the other almost completely gone by the force of the Gaster Blasters. Dust smiled victories as his side of the forest was more destroyed than Cross', making Cross pout in fake anger. He was going to destroy more than Dust someday.

The destruction of the forest got the desired result. Not long after Cross and Dust made their weapons from the destruction disappear, the Star Sans' showed up, demanding them to leave. As always they did not listen and the fight between them began.

This time Killer was the one who fought against Blue. Nightmare and Dream usually fought against each other, but it was more of a coincidence who of them fought Ink and Blue. They could play dirty and let two of them fight against Blue while only two kept Ink busy, but honestly none of them thought that would be very fun. Fighting Blue alone was good training after all, and the little skeleton could be a strong opponent if he fought more seriously and did not hold back. Maybe that was also why only one of them fought against Blue; they wanted to see who could bring Blue to that point.

Killer easily dodged every one of Blue's attack. While Blue was fast, he was not as good at dodging as a Sans usually was, thanks to Blue having more the role of a Papyrus. That did also mean Blue could take more hits, which he needed to in this fight, as he could not dodge all the attacks thrown at him.

Thinking about it, Killer did not know if Blue could use Gaster Blasters. He would assume the positive skeleton could, but had never actually seen it. Maybe if he pushed Blue, he would get his answer. Deciding to try, Killer started to attack more violently and faster, forcing Blue to start defending more than attacking.

During his attacks, Killer became a little distracted. He could not help but look around the battlefield they had made. A part of him hoped to spot Color, yet another hoped he was not there. Killer had not harmed anyone since his talk with Color, that did not mean he couldn't. And if Color saw that… he would not like it.

Sweat started to appear on Blue's skull. The little skeleton was starting to get too tired to continue. He knew if he didn't do something soon, Killer would kill him.

Blue realized that too late. He had used too much energy defending himself he was now too tired to do anything about it. He was getting slower in his defend, and as Killer attacked him yet again, he did not have the energy to block the attack. Blue was sent flying backwards and fell on the ground. He panted, trying to get back up on his feet, but was too tired to do so.

Killer, noticing that, smiled wickedly while going towards the falling skeleton. It was a shame he did not get to see the positive skeleton use a Gaster Blaster, but it did not mean that much anyway. Blue looked at him with fear in his eye sockets. Knowing what was coming and with no chance of protecting himself, he closed his eye sockets, waiting for the killing blow.

Only it never came. Killer had raised his knife, ready to cut Blue across the midsection, making a wound even the genocidal humans would have been jealous of.

_“Killer, I still don't want you killing anyone.”_

Killer hesitated. Color's voice echoed in his skull, just like it had during the first genocides he committed after Color left. Back when he couldn't decide between genocide and pacifist. He could not do it because he was afraid of what Color would think if (when) he found out.

Blue, confused about how he was still alive, slowly opened his eye sockets again. For a moment he thought either Ink or Dream had somehow saved him, but neither one of them was near him. Instead he saw Killer standing right in front of him, but with a kind of scared expression. Something he had never seen on the insane skeleton. He was relieved when Killer dropped his knife on the ground, but didn't dare say anything. Whatever Killer was thinking about, it had saved his life. It would stupid of him to break him out of those thoughts.

“I can't do it,” Killer whispered, more to himself than Blue. Blue was not sure Killer even saw him in front of him anymore. “I just can't do it.”

“I'm glad you think that.”

Killer turned around, recognizing that voice anywhere. Color was standing not far from him, and while he was sure he felt happy about him not killing Blue, he wore a natural expression. Killer completely forgot about the battle as he walked over to Color, the two of them sharing a friendly hug.

“What are you doing here, Color?” Killer asked. The other had after all promised not to join the Star Sans, ' so he had no reason to be in this Au.

“I wanted to see you,” Color replied. “We have after all not talked since we met in Killertale. I missed you.”

Blue could only stare as he watched the friendship between Killer and Color. He had heard about their past from Color, but had had a hard time believing it. The Killer Color had described did not match at all with the Killer he knew. However, watching the two of them together, he could see how Color believed so much in Killer. He watched as Color wiped the liquid hate from Killer's eye sockets, surprised that it could actually be removed, but even more so when it did not return. Blue had never understood the whole liquid hate from Killer's eye sockets, but knew it had something to do with the other's emotionless state. Right now Killer was not the emotionless skeleton Blue had always known, but a normal skeleton-monster happy to see his best friend.

It was really adorable.

It was a shame not everyone thought that. Nightmare was horrified when he sensed that same positive feeling he felt during their last fight with the Star Sans'. Hitting Dream with one of his attacks that sent his brother flying away, Nightmare had time to see what he expected; Color was back, and he was talking to Killer. Not far from them lay Blue on the ground, seeming exhausted from the battle but still very much alive. Killer could have killed him by now, but thanks to Color he did not seem interested in the fight anymore.

If Killer could no longer kill anyone, Nightmare had no further use of him. The problem with that was Nightmare had grown fond of Killer. Killer had been the first one to join his gang, his second-in-command when Error wasn't there. Killer had helped him to trust monsters again, helped him keep his temper when he was about to lose it in front of Horror, Dust or Cross. He had not realized how much Killer actually meant to him since Color now showed up, the threat to take him away. Nightmare could not let that happen. He could not lose Killer. Not now, not ever.

Ignoring his brother for now, Nightmare teleported closer to the unexpected skeletons. Without thinking of the consequences, Nightmare shot a great deal of his negative energy towards Killer, hitting him in the back.

Killer gasped and fell to his knees. He screamed as the negative energy disappeared into his soul, making his target-like soul glow brighter. Color, not understanding what just happened, went over to Killer's side, trying to comfort him and asking what was wrong. Killer did not answer.

Killer's scream had stopped the fight between Dust, Cross and Ink, all three turned their attention on the skeleton now on the ground.

Dream, understanding what was happening, yelled over to Color. “Color, get away from him! Now!” he screamed.

Color looked confused over at Dream for a moment, then stepped back as Killer stood up. Color gasped as he saw the liquid hate pouring down Killer's eye sockets as fast as a stream. His empty eye sockets had widened and he had the biggest, sadistic grins Color had ever seen on him. It made him uncomfortable, but he refused to leave.

“Killer?”

“Color, I mean it! GET AWAY FROM HIM!” Dream yelled again. He could not get any closer thanks to Nightmare blocking the way.

Color did not listen. “Killer?”

Killer chuckled and raised his knife he had picked up. “Hey Color,” he said in a dangerously low tone. “How are ya?”

Color took a step back, shocked by the sudden change of tone in Killer's voice. He sounded colder than the day he had met him. “Killer?” he said again, now with fear.

Killer chuckled again, the sound sending fear down Color's spine. “What's the matter, Color?” he asked. “Don't you know how to greet an old friend?”

Color gulped. Killer did not give him a chance to answer as he attacked him, swinging his knife towards Color and almost made a twin wound to Color's cut across his abdomen. Color barely had time to do anything as Killer took a hold of his hoodie, keeping him from escaping. Color looked helpless into Killer's empty eye sockets as the knife was stabbed into his vertebra, sticking out from the other side. Color gasped as the knife was withdrawn from him and he fell down to the ground. Killer was about to stab Color again, this time right in his skull, but was stopped as Blue used blue magic to get him away from Color.

Killer did not seem bothered by it. With an surprisingly speed he appeared in front of Blue and was about to stab him, but this time Ink knocked him away with his paintbrush, unfortunately right next to Color, who had passed out on the ground. Killer shook his skull at the blow, but grinned when he spotted Color lying right next to him, helpless.

Just like the other times he was about to kill someone, he was knocked away again, this time by Cross. “Killer, what's wrong with you?!” he asked, knowing full well Killer would never attack Color.

Killer answered him by attacking him. Cross dodged all his attacks, but was surprised by how fast Killer could actually be when he wanted to kill. He had been holding back in their training sessions more than he expected.

After Cross dodged the seventh attack, it was now Dust who interfered by trying to attack Killer, making him lose his balance for a moment. “Sorry pal, but you're out of control,” he said.

Horror stood on the other side, trapping Killer between him and Dust. “What is going on, Killer?” he asked. “This isn't you. You would never attack Cross.”

“I'd kill everyone,” came Killer's reply as he attacked again. “It does not matter… No one will remember… I no longer care.”

Horror and Dust tried to tire Killer out by shifting the attacks between them, making sure Killer always had to watch his back. Killer did notice their patterns and decided to ignore an attack aimed at him in order to continue his own attack. He sliced Dust across his sternum and ribs, making the other gasp as he fell to the ground. This resulted in Horror's attack that was meant to distract him, hit Killer in the back, making his axe go right through him.

Killer groaned in pain as he fell to the ground. Horror stayed where he was, eye sockets widening in shock as he watched both Killer and Dust fall to the ground in pain. He fell down to his knees, trying to make get a response from both of them, but they had already passed out. Cross hurried over to them as well, tears forming as he too tried to get them to response.

Through this entire time Nightmare stared numbly. He had not moved since Killer sliced Color, which allowed Dream to get past him and over to the rainbow-flamed skeleton, trying to heal him. Ink and Blue was already there and had tried to make Color stay awake, but did not succeed.

Nightmare felt ashamed of himself. He had promised Killer not never do that to him again, instead he had not only broken that promise, but gave Killer so much negative energy he did not care who he attacked, which made him attack everyone he saw. Now Killer and Dust were hurt, and it was all Nightmare's fault. To make matters worse he could sense Horror's guilt for hurting Killer, unaware that he was not at fault.

Trying to get a hold of the situation, Nightmare appeared beside Horror and Cross. “Grab Dust. We're leaving,” he whispered.

“But what about Killer?” Horror asked.

“Leave him.”

“But Nightmare, we can't just leave him like this!” Cross said, tears now streaming down his skull. He knew if Killer did not get help, he would die.

Nightmare looked away, ashamed. “Grab Dust,” he repeated himself.

Horror and Cross looked disbelieved up at him, yet did as they were told. Carefully Cross helped Dust onto Horror's back, making the dusty skeleton groan in pain. Cross apologized to Dust, even though he was unconscious.

Nightmare made a portal back to the hideout and made Horror and Cross step through with Dust first. Looking over at Killer he said; “I'm sorry, Killer.” He then went through the portal and closed it behind him, leaving Killer slowly dying with the Star Sans'.

Dream had kept his full attention on healing Color since he was able to get past Nightmare. He had not noticed anything going on around him. Color did have a higher STAT than Classic Sans because he had killed Frisk doing a genocide run. Color's world reset itself and trapped him the Void, but did not return his STATs to normal. This meant Color could take a hit, but a hit from Killer's knife, a knife a Chara usually used, could do a lot of damage, especially if the user has a lot of LOVE and wanted to kill. Unlike Blue who only had minor cuts from the battle with Killer, Color's condition was critical. Dream had to do something as soon as possible.

It took some time and a lot of energy, but eventually the cut going through Color disappeared, not even leaving a mark. Dream wiped sweat from his skull just in time to see his brother leave with his gang.

But not all of them.

Dream noticed Killer lying unconscious on the ground not far from them, which confused him a lot. He thought Nightmare cared a lot about his gang members.

Blue had noticed too. Knowing Color was in good hands, he ran to Killer's side, trying to wake him up. No matter how much he shook him, he could not get the other to wake up. Blue gasped at the wound bleeding through Killer's shirt, making the dark shirt even darker and damp. Blue undid his cape and pressed it against Killer's wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding, unaware the weapon used to make the wound had gone through him.

Ink walked over to Dream. “How is he?” he asked.

“He should recover,” Dream answered. “I suspects he's going to be unconscious for a couple of days, though.”

Ink nodded. He's just happy Color was going to be okay. Looking over at Blue who was still by Killer's side, he yelled; “Blue, help me get Color back to the castle.”

“What about Killer!” Blue yelled back. “He's bleeding badly and I can't get it to stop!”

Hearing the panic in Blue's voice. Dream ran over to his side to discover he was correct. Blue's light blue cape was soaked in Killer's blood and a little puddle was slowly forming around him. Dream instructed Blue to keep holding pressure to the wound as he made Killer lay on his side. A red covered hole proved what Dream had suspected; Killer had also been stabbed with a weapon that went through him.

“Is… Is he going to be okay?” Blue asked, scared at seeing Killer had two wounds instead of one as he originally thought. He was afraid he was now too late to safe Killer because he was not aware of the second wound.

“Just keep pressure on that wound, Blue,” Dream said as he started healing the wound on Killer's back. At the moment he was not sure how much damage those two wounds had already made, but decided not to tell Blue.

Ink came up beside them. “Come on, you two. We need to get Color back,” he said.

“Ink, we can't just leave Killer like this!” Blue yelled. “He'll die if we leave him!”

“Which would make it one less Dark Sans to worry about.” Ink knew he sounded heartless by saying that, but Killer had used his last chance of mercy a long time ago. He should have known following Nightmare would lead to his death.

“How can you say that?!” Blue yelled, looking disgusted up at Ink. “We're supposed to help those who need our help, remember?!”

“Blue, this is Killer we're talking about. A monster who had tried to kill us several times. How can you believe in him?”

Blue lowered his gaze, concentration in keeping pressure on the wound. His phalanges were covered in Killer's blood. “He could have killed me today, but he didn't. He hesitated,” Blue explained with a surprisingly calm voice. “And… you should have seen him when Color showed up… I've never seen him like that before.”

Ink stayed silent.

“I believe in him. Everyone can be a good person if they just try,” Blue continued and looked up at Ink. “He won't get that chance if we let him die.”

Dream smiled while healing Killer's wound. Blue was a monster unlike any other, ready to forgive someone that had nearly killed him several times. He was really impressed how big Blue's soul was, how positive he could be in even the most dangerous situations while also staying strong.

He carefully made Killer lay down on his back again, the wound on his back as much healed as he could at the moment. He had not healed it as much as he had healed Color's wounds, you could still see them, but they were not bleeding anymore. Dream had used a lot of energy healing Color. He could not heal Killer's wound as much at the moment, but he should be able to heal them enough so they won't be too uncomfortable. They had to make sure Killer lay on his side when they brought him with them.

And they will, even if he has to fight Ink for it. Blue was right; they helped everyone who needed them. Killer was not as bad as they had originally thought, thanks to Color. Speaking of Color, the rainbow-flamed skeleton was sure to kill them if they let Killer die.

Luckily Dream did not have to fight Ink to let Killer come with them as he nodded his agreement. Blue immediately smiled and thanked Ink over and over again.

Ink smiled, then held a hand up to signal Blue to be quiet for a moment. “But we're going to lock him up,” he said.

Blue gasped. “We are not chaining him to anything. He's injured!” he said.

Ink rolled his eyes. “I said _lock_ him up, not _chain_ him up,” he said. “He's still a Dark Sans. I'd admit he's not as bad as I thought.” Silently, he added. “At least when he's around Color.” Speaking more clearly, he continued. “I just don't like taking chances.”

Blue nodded, understanding what Ink meant. “Okay, I can agree to that,” he said. “As long as he has a bed, and a blanket, and a pillow, and-.”

As Blue kept listing what Killer apparently needed, Ink turned his attention to Dream. “How much more can you do?” he asked.

Dream sighed. “I have done what I can for now.” Killer's wound was still visible, but at least they no longer bleed. More importantly, they were no longer a threat to his life.

“Good, then let's get them away from here.”

***

A heavy silence filled the air at Nightmare's hideout. Seeing the portal had led let to the familiar living room of the mansion, Horror and Cross laid the unconscious Dust on the couch, not caring about the blood now freely flowing down from Dust and onto the couch. Nightmare started healing Dust's injuries, never looked at any of his other gang members while doing so.

Horror and Cross stayed quiet through the whole healing. When the wounds covering Dust could no longer be seen and the only evidence they were even there were the blood covering Dust and couch, Nightmare rose to his feet, aiming to go to his room.

He did not get far.

When he was about to leave the living room, Horror appeared in the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest and a grim look on his face. Cross stayed by Dust's side, but was looking at the other two from his position beside the couch.

“What the hell happened, Nightmare?” Horror demanded in a tone that leaves no room for escape.

Nightmare stared unblinkingly at the bloodied skeleton. “Nothing,” he answered.

Horror growled. “Nothing?” he repeated slowly as if testing out the word. “You call that 'nothing'?”

“Yeah.”

Horror stared unbelievable at Nightmare. “What is wrong with you?! What happened back there?!”

“Nothi-.”

“DON'T YOU DARE SAY 'NOTHING' AGAIN!” Horror yelled, surprising everyone by grabbing Nightmare and slammed him into the wall, holding him trapped. “YOU LITERALLY MADE US ABANDON KILLER! WE LEFT KILLER TO DIE! HOW IS THAT 'NOTHING'?!”

“I would like to know that as well.”

Horror was only slightly surprised by hearing Dust's voice appearing beside him. The dusty skeleton was being supported by Cross on his left side, demanding an answer just as much as Horror. Cross was not sure what to feel. He did not like to corner Nightmare like this, but Horror was right; they left Killer and now they might never see him again. Cross glared at Nightmare like the others. For the first time, he actually felt anger towards his rescuer.

Nightmare sensed the three skeletons anger towards him and he could not blame them. They were sad for leaving Killer and now ashamed for following Nightmare's orders, something that should never happen. They should never question what he demanded, but could he really blame them for doing it now?

He had apparently been lost in thoughts too long as Horror shook him. “WHAT THE FUCK IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?! ANSWER ME, NIGHTMARE!” Horror yelled.

“I…”

“What happened, Nightmare,” Dust asked, voice more calm than Horror's but just as dangerous.

“I…”

“You… What did you do to Killer?” Cross asked. His phalanges were now covered in blood for helping Dust stand up, but he did not seem to notice. “Why did he act like that?”

“I… gave him… negative energy.”

“Why?” Cross sounded almost broken now. He did not know what to think. “Why would you do that?”

“I… could not lose him.”

“Not lose him?!” Horror repeated. “WE LEFT HIM TO DIE!”

Cross shook his skull, tears forming in his eye sockets. “No,” he whispered. “Killer… Killer can't be dead.”

Suddenly it was more Dust that helped Cross stand up than the other way around. Cross hid his skull in the other's jacket, letting his tears flow as he repeated Killer could not be dead.

It was only now Nightmare also noticed how both Horror and Dust were also crying, not even trying to hide it. Still, he could not say anything. He felt numb, like everything that happened before and right now was just a bad dream. Like any minute he was going to wake up. Deep inside he knew that was not the case. He had left Killer. He had made the others leave him behind. So why did he feel so empty about it?

“Killer can't be dead,” he heard Cross mumble.

How could he not be? They left him. Killer's wounds were too severe. If not treated they would kill him. Nightmare could have healed him. Instead he left him.

Horror let Nightmare go, his own grief overwhelming him. “It's my fault,” he whispered. “I stabbed him… I killed him.” He fell to the floor, not caring how weak he may have looked. He hid his face in his hands as he cried. “I killed him… I killed him… I killed him…”

Cross broke free from Dust's hold and went down to Horror, wrapping his arms around him in hopes of comforting him. Horror did not react much too it, but did wrap one arm around Cross, not sure to comfort him or to be comforted by him.

While Horror and Cross cried on the ground, Dust looked up at Nightmare, his left eye flaring a purple flame. “Why?” he asked.

Nightmare could not answer. He did not know what to answer.

Dust growled. Raising an arm he summoned a Gaster Blaster behind him, letting the weapon form a purple light beam between its jaws. “Leave!” Dust warned. “None of us wants to look at you!”

Nightmare stood still.

“I SAID LEAVE!” Dust yelled. “I… never wanna see you again!”

Nightmare did not react. Dust growled again and made the Gaster Blaster fire, but before it could it its target, Nightmare was gone. The purple light beam fired through the wall, leaving a huge hole in its place. Dust panted while looking at the damage he had made. He was not sure if he was angrier at himself or Nightmare. None of what happened today made any sense and a part of him felt like he should give Nightmare a chance to explain himself.

Looking down, he only now noticed how bloody his clothes were. He had not been conscious for long after Killer stabbed him and therefore did know how severe his wounds had been. The blood was a giveaway how much damage they had done. Being stabbed by Killer had hurt him badly. Even now, after Nightmare had healed him, he could still feel a slight pain from the wounds no longer visible.

Thanks to being unconscious he did not see what happened, but from what he heard from Horror before he broke down, they left Killer. Thinking back Dust did hear someone gasp in pain after he had been stabbed, but he had been too much in pain to acknowledge it. That had to have been Killer then.

Dust heard the sobs behind him from Horror and Cross, yet he stood completely still, wondering what would happen now.

Nightmare meanwhile had teleported to his room, back towards the door. Sliding down to the floor, he stared blankly straight ahead. The negative emotions he could sense from his gang in the living room were slowly being replaced by his own grief, anger and sorrow.

How was he supposed to fix this? He couldn't, could he? He had been too afraid to lose Killer that he did not think about the consequences when he made Killer emotionless. He had promised Killer to never do that again a long time ago, before they even met Horror. And he had broken that. He had broken Killer's trust, Killer's respect for him. And now he had also lost it from the rest of his gang. He had never heard Horror yell like that before. Dust no longer wanted to see him, had even attacked him. And Cross had sounded so broken, so confused.

Nightmare had been too afraid to lose Killer, but now he had lost his whole gang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side notes:  
I like to think that Nightmare can kinda control nightmares. It's not that he sits down every day and decides who should have a nightmare, but I like to think he can give nightmares, as well as take them away.
> 
> And yeah, I do not like the gang leaving Killer behind, but I needed them to do that in order for Killer to go with the Star Sans', and more importantly Color. That will make more sense in the coming chapters :D


	7. What Happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Color awakens with a sore vertebra and questions what happened after he passed out.

Color awoke with discomfort in his vertebra, not remembering how that could be. He was laying down on something soft, most likely a bed, which he did not remember falling asleep on. He could not remember falling asleep at all. Not that it worried him that much considering it happened several times a week.

Blinking his eye sockets open, he groaned as he sat up. It was not often he fell asleep without knowing about being hurt. He slowly lifted his shirt up, noticing he was not wearing his normal, blue hoodie, which made him slightly uncomfortable. He always wore that, so it felt wrong not to wear it. Looking down at himself with the shirt slightly lifted up, he was puzzled he did not spot any wounds. Strange, pain usually meant some kind of injury, but he could see none.

Deciding to lay back down, he tried to remember what had happened. He must have gotten hurt in some way considering the pain in his vertebra, but could not recall any events that could've lead to it. Thinking about it, he had been with the Star Sans', listening to Blue talk about something. He could not remember what and was a little ashamed that might not have anything to do by being hurt. Blue was a talker and could talk about anything for literal hours. Color could have zoned out during that without even realizing it. He used to do the same thing when Papyrus wanted him to take his job more serious.

Shaken his skull, Color tried to remember more. Ink and Dream suddenly interrupted Blue in whatever he had been talking about, but had not said why they needed him. Color already knew what that meant, but decided to play oblivious and let the Star Sans' go. If all three of them needed to leave in a hurry without him, that could only mean they were going to fight the Dark Sans', including Killer.

Color had not seen Killer since he forgave him in Killertale. He had promised to not join the Star Sans' and he had kept that. While not joining their team, he still enjoyed their company and had stuck around just to be around somebody again. Being stuck in the Void could be really boring, not to mention lonely.

The Star Sans' did not want him with them because they knew he would not fight the Dark Sans'. Or because they thought he could not defend himself. Cute… and a little offending. Still, Color was grateful they accepted he did not want to fight the Dark Sans' or join them thanks to his friendship with Killer.

That did not mean they would not harm him.

Killer was a skillful fighter and not easily taken down. Color had seen him fight and, even if it had been a long time ago, fought him himself. The Star Sans' would not be able to harm him easily, especially not with the other Dark Sans' nearby. Yet Color could not keep himself from worrying. And it had been some time since he saw him. Following the Star Sans' to wherever they were going couldn't hurt, could it?

Color had immediately spotted Killer, about to kill Blue but hesitated. Pleased with that, Color walked up to them and started talking with Killer. Killer was clearly surprised by seeing him, but did not seem to mind. He seemed to forget all about the battle around them.

Then what? Something happened to Killer. He fell to his knees and screamed loud in pain. Color had tried to help him, ignoring whatever Dream had shouted at him, only to see Killer rise and look at him with a sadistic grin on his face.

Color shivered at the memory. That had been truly terrifying. Color had only seen Killer like that the day he met him, but had been too angry at the other's actions to be affected by it.

Killer had then attacked him and then… then Color's not too sure what happened, but he fear Killer must have hit him. It suddenly feels like it. He must have passed out. Seeing as he was no longer in the Au (or at least not on the ground) he had been unconscious for some time. How long have he been laying here? More importantly; what happened after he passed out?

As if sensing his distress, Dream suddenly came into the room. Seeing Color awake, he smiled. “You're finally awake, I see,” he said.

“Dre-?” Color started coughing, only now noticing how dry his throat was.

Dream was immediately by his side with a bottle of water, handing it to Color when the other stopped his coughing fit. Color happily accepted the water bottle and almost drank all of it. Feeling better he sat the bottle next to him, looking confused over at Dream. “Dream… What happened?”

“Don't worry about that now, Color. How are you feeling?”

“A little sore, but I'm fine. Dream, what happened?”

Dream did not answer him. Instead he lifted Color's shirt up, looking at his vertebra and making sure the wound was actually healed. It had been more severe than he thought if Color can still feel it.

Color gently pushed Dream away from him and covered his vertebra again. “Dream, I mean it, what happened?” he asked again.

Dream sighed. “How much do you remember?”

“Pretty much everything to the point I got stabbed.”

“You did pass out not long after that,” Dream admitted. “I started healing you as soon as I got to you.”

Color smiled a little teasingly. “You need to work on your healing skills. I can still feel it.”

Dream rolled his eyes, but glad Color was joking around all the same. “I may be able to remove the wounds, doesn't mean I can remove the pain. I did as much as I could.”

“I know, I know,” Color admitted. “Thanks, by the way… Wait. _Wounds_?”

“Killer stabbed right through you. The one on your back wasn't big. The one on your front on the other hand…”

Color nodded. So Killer had stabbed him, he figured as much. He could not understand why, though. He knew something happened to him. “What… happened to Killer?” he asked, worried about the answer.

“Nightmare shot him with negative energy. I haven't seen him do that since Nightmare and Killer was just a duo.”

“Negative energy?”

“You know how Nightmare and I are affected about the energy around us, right? We are capable of taking that energy and affect the people around us with it. But… too much can be damaging to the person taking it. It's not something I like to do and only use the energy around me to weakening Nightmare. It's one of the few things that can really hurt him.”

“And he shot Killer with negative energy. Why?”

“I don't know…” Dream frowned, remembering Color was not supposed to be there. “Were you talking to Killer when it happened?”

Color nodded.

“That may answer it… Nightmare must not have liked Killer stopping attacking anyone.”

Color frowned. “You said Nightmare did it to Killer when it was just them… Why?”

Dream hesitated in answering. “I'm not completely sure as I don't know Killer that well, but… I would imagine it was to become emotionless.”

Color looked down. “Because of me,” he whispered.

“Don't say that. You don't know for sure,” Dream said, trying to cheer the other up. “Nightmare stopped doing it a little bit before they recruited Horror. I don't know why, though.”

Color nodded. “What happened after I passed out?” he asked, pushing the guilt sown for now. Killer had forgiven him. That did not mean he had forgiven himself.

Dream stayed silent for a moment, then sighed. “Killer tried to kill pretty much anyone who moved,” he started explaining. “I did not see what happened as I was healing you, but according to Blue, Horror and Dust tried to tire him out. Being emotionless, Killer did not care about getting hurt and got tired of being stopped every time he almost hurt someone. He… ignored an attack meant to distract him as he stabbed Dust, which resulted in him getting stabbed as well by Horror.”

“Killer got stabbed!” Color yelled. He tried to rise from the bed, but Dream held him back. “Where's Nightmare's hideout? I need to see Killer. Dream, let me go.”

“Color, calm down.” Dream now held him down with both hands, resulting in him almost towering over him. “Killer is here.”

That made Color stop his struggles, yet Dream still held him, just in case. “Killer is here?!” Color repeated. “Where?”

Dream did not answer.

“Dream, either you tell me where he is or I'm gonna find him myself. Where is he?”

“… In the next room, but-.”

Color tried to break free from Dream's hold.

“Color, he's unconscious.”

“I don't care. I wanna see him… Dream, let me go.”

“Color, you're injured.”

“And I can be injured next to Killer. Let me go, Dream.”

“You need to relax.”

“Which I can still do next to Killer. Dream, don't let me ask a third time.”

Dream sighed. “Why do you have to be so stubborn,” he whispered.

Color stopped his struggles. “I'm sorry, Dream, but I need to see him,” Color said more calmly. “If he's injured… I wanna see him.”

Dream sighed again. “Fine,” he said and let go of Color, who immediately rose to his feet. “It's probably for the best he wakes up to a familiar face anyway. But promise me you´ll relax while being there.”

“Heh, that's probably the easiest promise I've ever made,” Color said while Dream led him out of the room and towards the room right next to it. He did feel slight pain now that he was moving around, but did not care.

Reaching the room Killer was apparently in, Color pushed past Dream in order to enter the room as fast as possible. The room he entered was probably one of the emptiest rooms he had ever seen. There were only two things in the entire room; a bed and a little drawer next to it. The room wasn't very big, but it looked bigger with only two items in it. The walls surrounding the room were a light blue and there were two windows, both covered by a curtain each.

Color paid no attention to the almost empty room (though it was weird Ink would leave a room so plain) and made his way over to the bed. Lying on his side was Killer, fast asleep. Just like Color he no longer wore his hoodie, only his shirt and shorts. It was hard seeing thanks to Killer's black shirt, but Color could see darker spots on it, implying some kind of liquid had dried into the material. Color carefully lifted Killer's shirt and to his relief, there was no wound to be spotted, showing Killer would be in a similar state as Color when he woke up. Killer winced in his sleep when Color moved his shirt back down. Color glided his phalanges on Killer's arm as a silent apology.

He was a little puzzled as to why Killer's shirt had been covered in more blood than his own. Looking back at Dream, who was standing near the doorframe, he asked; “How large were Killer's wounds?” Hearing a soft whine from the unconscious skeleton when he removed his phalanges, Color smiled softly and continued the action, making Killer sigh contently.

“A little bigger than yours. Horror stabbed Killer with an axe, that leaves some bigger marks than a knife,” Dream explained.

Color nodded, keeping his gaze on Killer. The liquid hate from his friend were present again and had been for awhile, if the black spots on the pillow were any indication. Color had always hated that liquid on Killer. It did not belong there. Looking down at Killer's soul, he was happy to see the target-looking soul was no longer glowing as bright as it had when he had been affected by the negative energy.

He had apparently been in some kind of trance as he had not noticed Dream leave the room. He did snap out of it when the cape-wearing skeleton returned with a chair. Dream had considered bringing a bed instead, knowing Color would not leave the room until Killer woke up, but decided against it. The bed Killer lay on was big enough for both of them, and if Color did not want to do that, he could sleep in the chair. Color was a Sans; a Sans could fall asleep anywhere.

Color thanked Dream for the chair and automatically pulled it as close to the bed as possible. Sitting down on it, he continued gliding his phalanges up and down Killer's arm, though not as fast as before. After awhile he looked back at Dream. “Not that I'm complaining, but why is Killer here?” he asked.

“The Dark Sans' left him.”

“Really?” Color asked surprised. He was angry the Dark Sans' would actually do that. How dare they? Yet it surprised him more considering it seemed the Dark Sans' did have some kind of special bond. Them leaving Killer did not made any sense.

“Yeah, I don't understand it either,” Dream admitted, getting ready to leave. “Just so you're prepared, Killer _will_ wake up with sore ribs. Horror hit him pretty good. I already used a lot of energy healing you, so I could not heal Killer as much. He will be fine, but he is going to be in more pain. Find me when he wakes up so I can give him something against it.”

“Okay. Thanks Dream.”

“And I'm bringing something for you too, right now, Color. And you better drink it.”

“But medicine tastes terrible.”

“Deal with it,” Dream said, not having any sympathy for him. “And keep you're promise on getting some rest. I'm gonna check up on you to make sure you get some sleep. And I'm warning you now, Color, if you do not get some rest I'm gonna drug your medicine.”

“Another reason for me not to drink it, then.”

“I can make you fall asleep in seconds with sleeping magic. And I will use it if you don't get some rest.”

“I will attack you.”

Dream smiled. “You can't while being in here,” he said. “Ink has made a force field around the room. Magic cannot be used within these four walls, made just in case Killer did not like being locked up.”

Color smiled back at him. “Then you can't use your sleeping magic on me either,” he said smugly.

“Oh, I have my ways,” Dream whispered as he left the room, not sure if Color heard him or not.

***

Dream could only sigh when he checked up on the two injured skeletons, seeing that Color was pretending to be asleep in the chair. Rolling his eyes, he played along while he checked up on Killer. Lifting the sleeping skeleton's shirt, Dream was pleased to see the scars marking the wounds he had healed had faded just a little. Because he had not been able to heal as much as Color's, those scars were never going to leave Killer's bones, but they could at least become so faded you could barely see them.

Now to the stubborn skeleton in the chair. “Color, I know you're awake,” Dream said.

Color sighed and opened his eye sockets. “I´m sorry, Dream,” he said sleepily. He had been awake all day waiting for Killer to wake up. “I'm just really worried about him.”

Dream smiled softly. “I know you are, but you cannot help him if you don't get some rest. Killer would not like you staying awake for him like this either,” he said as he handed the skeleton a cup.

Color stared suspicious at the cup. He had taking the distasteful medicine earlier, which almost made him gag, so he knew there was no medicine in this cup of tea.

Dream rolled his eyes. “I promise you, Color, it's just tea.”

Color was still suspicious, yet his dry throat wanted the tea, so he started sipping it. He sighed happily at the taste and took another sip. He held the warm drink in his hands, letting it warm him up a little. He was not cold, but the little warm from the cup felt nice against his bones.

Dream squatted down before Color, looking him in the eyes. “Color, you're tired. I can see bags starting to form under your eyes. Rest. Killer will still be here when you wake up.”

Color shook his head. “I wanna stay awake,” he mumbled. “I wanna be there for him when he wakes up. He deserves it.”

Dream smiled while raising his right hand to Color's eye sockets. Color blinked when glittering dust hit him from the hand and shook his skull, as if trying to shake it off. Looking up at the smiling skeleton, he frowned, knowing what the other had done. “I thought you couldn't use magic in here?” he mumbled, already feeling the effect of the sleeping magic.

“I can deactivate it,” Dream said victorious, yet soothing as to not disturb Killer.

Color closed his eye sockets and mumbled. “You sneaky, little…” He fell asleep before he could finish his sentence.

Dream caught Color before he hit the floor. Letting him sleep in the chair would not help him heal faster, nor be very comfortable, and Color would not be happy if he woke up in another room. Dream carefully picked Color up from the chair and placed him next to Killer on the bed, making sure to made as little sound as possible. He knew neither skeleton was going to wake up anytime soon, but there was no harm in being careful. Beside he did not want to accidentally hit one of their still healing bones.

Making sure both laid comfortable on the bed, Dream satisfied left the room. He hoped Killer would wake up soon. He had been unconscious for over three days now and it was starting to worry Dream.


	8. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error gets a phone call from Cross that he's needed at the mansion. He now not only has to calm the gang down, but Nightmare as well. Meanwhile, Killer finally wakes up, facing what he had done while being affected by the negative emotions.

Error was not sure when he became the gang's therapist, or why they see him as someone who could help them through their problems. He was not good at giving advice, especially not about emotions. He was the God of Destruction, meaning he did not have many friends. He became friends with Outer Sans after he started visiting Outertale, but Outer rarely needed advice on anything. He was carefree and was the one who helped Error with his mental health more than he thought he needed. Outer could always see when he needed to just talk about something, anything, and he was always there to listen and give his opinion.

Maybe that's why the gang seeks him? He had learned to just give his opinion on the matter, not holding back even if it could hurt the one seeking advice. Granted, he may be over thinking this, as the gang did not seek him out that often. They had each other and Nightmare. He was just the skeleton that showed up when he felt like it.

He was not prepared for the phone call that disturbed him in the Void. Error did not have a phone before meeting the gang, never felt like he needed one. The gang insisted he got one in case they needed him. Eventually he accepted the phone they had stolen for him, but made them promise to not disturb him unless it was important.

He was not prepared to hear the phone ring nor the shouting from Cross when he picked up. Cross talked so fast that Error did not pick up on anything the skeleton said. No matter how many times Error asked the other to slow down, Cross kept talking. Error sat the phone on speaker and waited for Cross to calm down while he returned to his knitting. That have been a little rude, but he did not know what else to do at that moment. When Cross finally sounded like he had calmed down, Error picked up the phone and asked him to start over, slowly this time. He only got 'Please get to the hideout now' before Cross hung up.

Appearing at the hideout, Error almost got blasted by a Gaster Blaster. Frowning at the spot the Blaster had been a moment ago, he looked around trying to spot someone, especially the skeleton that almost hurt him. Hearing another Gaster Blaster being summoned, Error was ready to attack the weapon, but this time it was not fired anywhere near him. Error watched in slight confusion as the Blaster made a hole in the wall, adding to the already broken wall. By the look of the hole the Blaster had made despite being the size of a small car, it was clear the Blaster's master was getting tired.

“Error!”

Error got tackled from the back by whoever had called his name. The glitchy skeleton yelped in his glitched voice, which made the one attacking him from behind lose their hold as if he were on fire. Cross apologized over and over again when Error turned around, small error signs replacing his normal eye lights. He had forgotten the don't-touch-Error-without-letting-him-know rule.

Error took a couple of deep breaths, trying to keep himself from crashing. He had no idea what was going on, but knew this was not a safe place to restart. Blinking the error signs away from his eye sockets, he accepted Cross' apology. He was getting good at keeping himself from crashing now. Cross still looked guilty.

“Cross, what is going on?” Error asked, trying to make the other skeleton focus on something else.

It worked, as Cross repeated his action from the phone call and talked so fast Error could not understand him. This time however, Error could interrupt him.

“Cross, I can't understand you if you don't calm down. Take deep breaths with me. Yeah, that's it.”

While helping Cross keep calm, Error looked around for the others. He spotted Dust not far from them, exhausted. He tiredly summoned a Gaster Blaster and made it fire another small hole in the wall. Error was surprised he could still do that. Looking closer, he now only noticed how the dusty skeleton was panting angrily, yet had tearstains on his skull. In a corner Error spotted Horror, sitting while holding around himself. He was mumbling something, but Error was too far away to hear him clearly. He could not see Nightmare or Killer, meaning one or both of them had something to do with the others current state.

Dust seemed too tired now to summon more attacks. He had destroyed pretty much everything in the room, including the things holding the room together. Error was a little worried the holes in the wall would connect and break the wall completely. Even though all of Dust's magic seemed to be spent, his anger had not faded. “I'm gonna murder him,” he mumbled.

Error was at a loss of what was going on. He did not have time to think about it, as Dust started to move. Error, worried Dust would actually kill one of them, called out to him. “Dust, wait a minute!”

Dust did stop and turn around, surprised seeing Error there. “Error, when did you get here?” he asked, then frowned, the anger returning. “It does not matter. I'm gonna kill him.”

“Dust, stop right where you are!” Error yelled.

Dust did not listen this time as he continued walking away from the room. “Why should I?!” he yelled back. “He deserves it!”

“Dust, I said ST3P!”

Hearing the glitch from Error's voice did stop Dust this time. While it was rare for Error to be angry, especially at them, his own anger did not disappear. He was determined, and Error was not going to stop him. The glitchy skeleton had no idea what had happened. “Why should I?” he repeated, voice deep. “You don't know what happened, Error. He deserves it. He deserves to be killed. I'm gonna murder him.”

Error was taken back at the anger in Dust's eyes. His purple flame from the right eye was stronger than Error had ever seen.

“If you're gonna kill someone, kill me. I'm the one who stabbed Killer,” Horror said from his position on the floor. He hid his face again. “I killed him…”

“Horror, it was not your fault. And I'm gonna kill him for putting you in that belief,” Dust said, ready to leave again.

“I stabbed him. I killed him. I'm the one who deserves to die.”

Enough was enough. Error did not know what he had missed, but if it made Dust ready to kill one of them (probably Nightmare) and Horror to break down like that, it had to be serious. Yelling at Dust to stop again, he growled when the skeleton ignored him and sent a couple of strings after the dusty skeleton, bringing him back. Dust yelled and struggled in the hold, but had no way of breaking free. Even if Error did not have a hold on his soul, Dust was still out of magic.

Now that he was sure Dust did not do anything he would later regret, he turned his attention on Horror. The bloodied skeleton was just like before; mumbling and shaking. When Error tried to walk over to him, he was surprised when he felt something was holding onto him. Looking to his right, it was first now he noticed Cross was holding his sleeve, trying to hide himself from what was happening around him. Error had no idea when he had done that.

Cross did not seem to be aware he was holding onto him either, and Error could not find it in him to remove him. Cross did not know how to feel nor what to do with himself. Hiding his skull with Error's sleeve did seem to help him keep calm, so Error let him be for now.

He still needed to get closer to Horror.

Error carefully started walking closer to the bloodied skeleton while making sure he still hold Dust by the strings and that Cross was following him. It took some time, but Error eventually made it over to Horror. Carefully he guided Cross to sit down as he did as well. Now that he was so close to Horror, he could make out what the other was saying.

“I killed him… I killed him…”

“Horror? Horror, look at me,” Error said soothingly, trying to gain the other's attention. When he did, he smiled reassuringly. “Who, Horror? Who did you kill?” He needed answers. Without them he had no chance in helping the three skeletons.

“Killer,” Horror mumbled. “I stabbed him… I killed him.”

Error wiped the tears falling from Horror's eye sockets as he spoke. “What do you mean?” he asked confused. “Killer's not dead.”

“He is!” Horror yelled, almost making Error jump from the sudden raise of voice. “I stabbed him! We left him! He couldn't survive an attack like that! I killed him!”

Keeping his voice calm, Error replied. “Killer's not dead, Horror. I would know if he was.”

“… How could he survive that?”

“I don't know,” Error admitted, not knowing the details about Killer being stabbed. “But I promise you, he's not dead.”

Horror looked sadly up at him. He wanted to believe him, but he couldn't. Killer could not have survived that without help. “Then where is he?”

“I don't know, but wherever he is, he's alive,” Error reassured. “Would I lie about something like that?”

Horror shook his skull and started crying again when Error laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder while repeating Killer was not dead. After some silence between them, Horror scooted closer to Error, but hesitated halfway there. “… Can I…?” he hesitated again, not sure how to ask Error for comfort.

Error luckily seemed to understand what Horror was trying to say and only with a slight hesitation from himself, he pulled Horror against him, letting the other hug his left side. Now that he at least had gotten two of the three skeletons to somehow calm down, Error looked back at Dust, still hold back by the strings. Dust had stopped struggling, letting himself hang helpless in the air. Seeing the other seemed more defeated than angry now, Error slowly brought him over to them, placing him down in front of them.

He released Dust from the strings and was pleased to see the other did not try to get up and kill someone. Instead he stayed sitting before Error, skull lowered towards the floor.

“Dust?”

“… I… I don't know what to think,” Dust admitted. “… I feel so… confused… betrayed… empty…”

Error felt the two skeletons holding his sleeves nod to Dust's statement. A good sign; they were listening. With both his arms occupied, Error had no opportunity to comfort Dust the same way. He did try an alternative and made a string from his right hand go over to Dust and wipe a tear from his cheekbone. Dust smiled slightly as the string wrapped around his hand, trying to comfort him as best it could.

Error smiled at the reaction. Maybe he was not as bad as helping these skeletons as he first thought. But that was too early to claim. He still had no idea what had happened to make them react like that. Seeing the three skeletons around him had calmed down, he asked the question he had wanted to ask since he arrived.

“What happened?”

***

Killer woke up feeling tired and sore. Not wanting to wake up just yet, he kept his eye sockets closed, trying to fall back asleep. Despite how tired he was, he found no matter how long he tried, he could not fall asleep again. Whatever was causing him pain kept him awake. His ribs hurts, which puzzled him. He could not remember getting hurt.

The pain in his ribs was great, but not unbearable. Killer had been hurt worse before without letting that stop him, though those usually happened while on a battlefield. Getting back to the hideout he would usually be healed by Nightmare or eating some healing food. It would not always remove the pain completely, but it would make it easier to forget about it. The pain in his ribs was something between the lines; like when he felt the effect of Nightmare's healing magic. It was a little fascinating watching broken bones being fixed right in front of you. A little disturbing but he could not look away from it.

Killer shook his head at the memory, not something he should be thinking about at the moment. His eye sockets felt heavy as he opened them. He blinked a couple of times, trying to get his vision to focus. He only now realized he was lying on his side, which made sense; it would help keep the pressure on the sore ribs. What he did not expect was waking up next to Color.

Groaning, Killer sat up from the bed, hearing his bones crack while doing so, which made him smile contently. Lifting up his shirt, he tried to locate the wounds on the ribs, but only found a couple of scars that had not been there last time he checked. Running a phalange over one of the scars, he hummed quietly. It was a nice scar; not too long or too deep.

Pulling his shirt back down, he noticed how stiff it was. Looking closer, he noticed some darker spots on his already black shirt. Already knowing this was related to his scars, he let it be for the moment. He could change later.

Looking around the room, he had absolutely no idea where he was. Maybe it was because he was so tired or the fact that Color was next to him, but Killer found that he did not care at the moment. He could be held captive, yet he did not care. And if Killer had to be captive, he was thankful to have a bed.

Looking back at Color's sleeping form, he was shocked to see the other covered in blood. Killer panicked and went closer to him, but as he looked again, there was no blood on Color. Killer froze, blinking a couple of times. That had been a scary sight. Killer took deep breaths to calm his panicking soul. No matter how many times he blinked, Color was fine. There was no blood visible on the other. Yet that one moment where there was, had Killer shaken.

That wasn't a vision, it was a memory. A memory of Color bleeding on the ground, dying, after he had stabbed him. Remembering how Color fell to the ground covering in blood, remembering how scared he had looked before that happened was making Killer sick. Yet when it happened, he had not cared. It did not matter if Color was scared, if Color was dying, it had not bothered Killer at all. He had wanted to hurt him, to kill him. Not just him, though. Everyone that was near him, he wanted dead on the ground. He attacked Horror, Dust and Cross.

Killer felt anxiety deep within his soul. He had not only stabbed Color, but also Dust, almost killing them both. Maybe he did kill one of them? Where was Dust? Had he killed Dust?

“Killer?”

Nightmare broke his promise. Nightmare promised to never give him those negative feelings again. Killer hated being emotionless. It was so empty, so lonely. At the same time it wasn't. He was emotionless. He did not feel anything. But when he was himself, when he let himself feel, he remembered the feeling about being emotionless. He hated that. He hated not being in control of what he was doing. He did not care about anything. It was terrifying remembering what he had done when those emotions returned.

“Killer?”

Nightmare broke his promise. Killer felt such anger and betrayed. Why? Why did Nightmare do that? What happened to make him do that? No matter what, he did not have a good reason to it. He promised to never do it again.

“Killer, you're starting to panic. Take deep breaths.”

The one he respected so much betrayed him. Yet he felt like he deserved to explain what happened. Or maybe he just wanted an explanation? No matter the case, Killer needed to talk to Nightmare.

“Killer, you need to calm down. Come on, breath with me.”

Did he deserve it, though? Nightmare knew how much he despised being emotionless. How much it reminded him of his past. How scared he was of what he could do without any remorse.

“Killer!”

Killer was broken from his thoughts as someone took a hold on each side of his skull, forcing him to look them in the eyes. He saw the rainbow-flame on the other's skull and did not resist, as Color wiped liquid from his skull. Killer first thought it was the liquid hate pouring from his eye sockets, but was surprised to see no black liquid on Color's phalanges. He had wiped tears off him.

Killer now realized he was starting to break down. He was shaking and crying, and he had subconsciously taken a hold on his right humerus where his self-inflicted scars were. Keeping his gaze on Color, he let the other help him calm down with breathing exercises. Dealing with his anxiety this way wasn't new to him. He had broken down many times, both alone and with others. Alone was always harder, because he was not in his right set of mind, making it harder for him to calm down. With someone else it was more embarrassing, at least he thought so in the beginning, but the other could usually calm him down enough before he got out of control. Breathing exercises was always the first solution they tried, and would usually work in making him calm down.

This time proved no different. After slowly taking deep breaths for a couple of minutes, Killer felt he was calming down. No longer shaken and no longer crying. His mind was still a mess, as he still felt resentment towards Nightmare and what happened. Despite that, he felt guilty when he looked at Color again. It was him who stabbed him. It was him who almost killed him.

Color smiled when Killer's breakdown died down. He did release his hold on the other's skull, but placed a hand on his shoulder in case Killer still needed reassurance. Feeling a slight sting from his vertebra, he remembered about the sore ribs Killer was sure to have. Dream either was a better healer than he gave himself credit for, or Killer was good at hiding injuries.

“Killer, how are you feeling?” Color asked. “Are you… sore somewhere?”

“I'm fine,” Killer answered, despite suspecting Color already knew to his sore ribs. Thinking about what happened and during his small breakdown, he had forgotten he was injured. Now that he was reminded of it, he took deep breaths, trying to keep himself from showing the pain.

Color noticed this, though. While he would feel guilty about inflecting his friend pain, he knew Killer would only admit to it if he was caught in a lie. With that in mind he poked one of his phalanges on Killer's shirt where he was sure his ribs were hidden beneath. Killer hissed in pain and by instinct slapped Color's hand away from him.

Color, not faced by the slap, looked knowingly at Killer. “That did not sound 'fine' to me, Killer,” he said.

“How would you feel if I poked your ribs?”

“Uncomfortable, maybe. But I would not hiss in pain.”

Killer glared at him. He was holding around his midsection where Color had poked him, as if preventing the other from doing it again.

“You can't hide your pain from me,” Color continued. “I should probably get Dream. I'm not sure if he can make the pain go away, but he can make it more bearable.”

However before he started to get up Killer reached out and grabbed his shoulder, preventing him from leaving. He stared questioning back at his friend, but the other did not say anything. Color turned around to face Killer again, resulting the other in losing his grip on him and facing down.

“What is it Killer?”

“… I… I almost killed you.”

Color smiled as he again laid a hand on Killer's shoulder. “It wasn't your fault,” he said. “You had no control over yourself.”

“Yes, I did,” Killer mumbled. “I might've been emotionless, that doesn't mean I don't know what I'm doing. I… didn't care.”

“And _that_ wasn't your fault, Killer. I don't blame you for what happened, and neither should you. You stabbed me, yes, but I know you. Had you been yourself, you never would've done that. You would never hurt those you care about. That's part of who you are. That's how you've always been.”

“… How can you say that…? I killed everyone in my Au… Several times…”

“Because you did not care about them anymore. You went insane, Killer, and who can blame you for that? I… can never understand how you could stop caring about your own brother, but that became your reality…” Color smiled wider. “You got other monsters to care about now. And you would never hurt any of them on purpose. It wasn't your fault.”

Killer sighed before looking at Color, a sad smile spreading across his skull. “I never understood how you could have so much faith in me,” he mumbled. “Sometimes I think you have a little too much faith in me.”

“Well, that's my decision, and you can't do anything to change that. And don't think I've forgotten about those ribs.” Rising up, Color walked towards the door this time without being stopped. Before turning the doorknob, he looked back at Killer. “If it will make you feel better about all this, then I forgive you for stabbing me. It wasn't your fault, I'd never think it was, but you still get my forgiveness if you need it.”

Killer sat motionless for a moment, then nodded. He was pretty sure he was going to have several nightmares about what happened, but he had Color's forgiveness, and that did make him feel better. Now he just needed Dust's as well… If he was still alive. Killer banned those thoughts. Dust has to be alive.

Color turned the doorknob, ready to get Dream to give something to help soothe the pain in Killer's rib, but the door wouldn't budge. Frowning, he tried again, but the same result faced him. The door was locked.

Color sighed and turned around to face Killer with a smile. “I forgot about the whole locking you up thing,” he started as he leaned against the door. “And thanks to the whole no magic in this room, I can't leave either.”

Killer chuckled from his position. So he had been locked up. He suspected as much. It was funny that they had accidentally locked Color up as well.

Color returned to his place beside Killer on the bed. Learning against the wall the bed was placed against, he closed his eye sockets and breathed out. The pain in his vertebra was not as painful as when he first woke up, but after standing up it had returned slightly. Sitting back down did seem to help the pain to slowly disappear again.

Opening one eye socket, he looked towards Killer's direction, who sat at the other end of the bed, facing towards the still covered window. “So now that we're stuck in here, why don't you tell me about your life with Nightmare's gang?” he asked.

Killer looked over at Color with wide eye sockets, clearly taken aback by the question.

Color chuckled. “We have to do something while being stuck in here, and I have to admit I'm curious about what you did in the gang,” he explained. “I know I'm not going to approve everything you did, but please don't leave anything out. You do seem to care a lot about those four, and I wanna understand why.”

Killer remained speechless for a moment, then smiled. “Well, as you probably already know, I met Nightmare first…”

***

Error was not sure what to expect when he knocked on the door to Nightmare's room. After hearing what happened between the gang and what Nightmare did to Killer, he could understand the gang's anger towards Nightmare. Somehow he convinced them to leave Nightmare alone for the moment, as he probably felt guilty about what happened. Error had been slightly afraid that if Dust, Horror and Cross actually did decide to kill him for what they believed was Killer's death, Nightmare would not fight back. Something they would later regret.

As Error had expected, his knocking on the door went ignored. Trying his luck he tried to open the door and was surprised when the door was not locked, sparing him from teleporting into the room or break the door down.

Looking into the room, Error noticed the darkness surrounding it. It seemed darker than normal; even the air in the room seemed darker, warning Error to stay on edge. Closing the door behind him, Error walked into the middle of the room, trying to locate Nightmare but had no such luck. The darkness in the room was too great, and Nightmare being a tar covered skeleton did not make it easier. Error's poor eye sight did not help him either, but he had no time to bring his glasses with him before teleporting to the hideout. Yet he refused to be scared, knowing full well Nightmare's strength came from negative emotions, especially fear.

Error called out to Nightmare, but received no answer. Sighing, he tried again. “Nightmare, I know you're in here. Where are you?”

Still he got no answer. Error was starting to become annoyed, but tried to keep calm. One thing about dealing with someone who became stronger with negative emotions was not to feel those kinds of emotions. A little hard when the skeleton he had come to talk to was ignoring him.

Trying to detect any kind of movement, Error called out again. Still no answer, at least not a verbal one. Error noticed too late some kind of object aiming towards him and hit him hard against the wall. Before he could make sense of what happened, the same object took a hold of him, holding him up against the wall. Error hissed from the blow. Opening his eye sockets when he was kept against the wall, he was looking directly into one glowing, blue eye.

Nightmare was clearly not in his right mind. His blue eye glowed brighter than normal, but what were even more noticeable were his teeth; instead of the normal teeth, his were now sharper, like that of a carnivore. Error could not see clearly enough if Nightmare was glaring or smiling down at him. If he was smiling, it was not a friendly smile.

“Look who finally showed up,” Error said despite his situation.

Blinking a couple of times, he tried to get a clear perception of what Nightmare might be thinking. The tar covered skeleton seemed to be insane at the moment. He smiled widely with those sharp teeth and enjoyed holding Error captured against the wall, believing Error had no way of breaking free. Error could break free if he wanted to, but then he was sure a fight would break out between them. Something he did not want. Besides this way he had Nightmare's full attention.

“**Don't play games with me, Error. I'm done with your teasing methods to get me to talk.**”

The threatening voice was being used, meaning Nightmare was angry. Error had a suspicion he was not angry at him though. Nightmare, despite being a monster of negative emotions, could have a hard time dealing with them. He was used to hide them from when he lived with Dream back in their own Au, trying to appear natural to all the things the villagers said to him. Now he got irritated easier and would show his anger if he felt it, eventual kill whoever was causing him that anger. However, now that he has a gang to take care of, he again tried to hide his emotions to them, because he wanted to appear strong for them. If they saw Nightmare being affected by his emotions, his afraid they would leave him.

Error had to convince him that he has to talk to them about everything he was feeling, including his insecurity about losing Killer and the guilt for making the gang leave him. That was not going to be easy, especially not if Nightmare was denying his emotions by trying to get angry at anyone who came near him. Luckily it was Error who was that person; had Dust come up to kill Nightmare in his own anger, one of them would have died in that confrontation.

While it did hurt him to be held up against the wall the way he was, Error glared at the other, as if challenging him. “You're threatening me, huh? Well, I can't really stop you now can I? So, what are you waiting for?”

Nightmare could not kill Error even if he wanted to. Being the God of Destruction had its benefits, though Error did not always see it that way. Nightmare could hurt him badly, and Error was testing if he really wanted to. Nightmare had surely been alone in this room for a long time, letting him be filled with negative thoughts about what could happen now. Those thoughts eventually leaded him to anger, wanting to destroy something (or someone) in hopes that it would make everything disappear. This time Nightmare could not hurt those who were causing him or his gang pain, as he was the cause, something he did not know how to deal with.

Nightmare kept his gaze on Error. His face did not change, but he did not answer to what Error was saying.

Error returned that gaze. “If you want to hurt me, do it,” he whispered, challenging the other again.

The two stared each other down, waiting for the other to back down. Eventually Nightmare sighed as he released Error from the wall, letting him land on the ground again. Nightmare's normal teeth came back, his blue eye the only light in the room. Error waited to see if Nightmare was going to say or do anything, but he stood completely still.

“I don't wanna hurt you,” Nightmare mumbled. “Not like I hurt Killer.”

And there it was. The guilt. It was eating Nightmare up and it would not disappear until he had talked to Killer and the rest of the gang.

Error, seeing Nightmare would no longer be threatening him, softened his gaze. “You made a mistake, Nightmare, we all do,” he started.

“This was more than just a mistake, Error… I broke a promise… I left him. Even worse, I made the others leave him as well… How are they going to trust me now?”

“By explaining how you feel.” Error chuckled at Nightmare's disbelieved expression. “I know that's not something you enjoy, but it's the only way if you don't want your entire gang leaving you.”

“They already have, and how can I blame them for that? I left Killer to die.”

“If you think Killer is dead then I'm happy to inform you he's alive,” Error informed. “As for the rest; talk to them. You're their leader. You have been there for them every time they needed someone to talk to. Let them return the favor. Explain to them why you did what you did. This isn't the first time one of you have hurt another.”

“No… But it is the first time the injury almost killed one of us.”

“You made a mistake, Nightmare.”

“And I lost everything because of it.”

“Not yet you haven't,” Error reassured, making Nightmare look him in the eyes again. “They still look up to you. They still respect you. But if you don't give them your honest explanation, if you try to let this slide, you will truly lose them. Listen to me this time, Nightmare; you made a mistake, but you can fix it. Talk to them.”

***

“This medicine taste horrible,” Killer said, holding the cup that had contained said medicine away from him.

Dream rolled his eyes as Color chuckled, glad he was not the only one who thought that. No matter how much the two of them hated the medicine, it would help them heal faster. Dream had a slight suspicion Killer did not mind the suffering as much, but he hated seeing other's in pain, even someone who were the cause of so much pain to others.

Finding Killer and Color on the bed just talking had not really surprised Dream. The two of them haven't seen each other for a long time, so it would make sense they would catch up to what the other had been doing all this time. Dream wondered if he should just let them be and come back later, but had decided against it. While he was not as good as sensing negative emotions as his brother, there was a slight emotion of pain surrounding the two skeletons. It was hard to catch even for Dream thanks to the strong positive energy there were between Killer and Color, but he detected it.

Killer's injuries to his ribs should heal on their own from now on. He could see the slight chance in Killer's face every time he moved, indicating some discomfort from his ribs, but there was not much more Dream could do about it other than give him something against the pain.

Now he couldn't help but wonder what would happen now. While Killer was clearly happy about being with Color, Dream could sense that sensation of longing from the Dark Sans; he missed being home at the mansion, and more importantly the skeletons that lived there with him. Dream was not sure he could just let Killer leave, but it felt wrong to keep him here.

Nightmare's gang wasn't complete without Killer, Dream was sure of that. If Killer never returned, if the Dark Sans' believed Killer no longer wanted to be part of their team, would it shatter them? Would if divide them? Dream was not sure of that, but he was sure it would change things between them. While Dream hated his brother's genocidal ways, there was something about him that had changed since starting the gang. Nightmare had been heartless when he got corrupted. He wasn't anymore, at least not towards his gang. That gave Dream hope.

Dream wanted to talk to Killer, alone. But he was not sure how to get Color to leave. Those two seems inseparable when they were together. Splitting them was not an easy task, yet Dream wanted to try.

“Color, could you leave for a second? I think Ink wants to talk to you.” Not his best excuse getting the other to leave, but the best he could come up with at the moment.

Color, knowing that was not true and even if it were he did not care, looked questionably towards Dream. For whatever reason he knew Dream wanted to talk to Killer alone. It worried him to leave those two alone, yet Dream were the one from the Star Sans' he trusted the most. Dream understood him. With a nod, he slid of the bed and walked towards the door. Before he left though, he whispered to Dream: “Don't you dare hurt him.”

“It would be a waste of, well everything, if I healed him just to hurt him afterwards,” Dream whispered back, but understood Color's worry. “I promise I just wanna talk to him.”

It was quiet after Color left. Not exactly awkward, but neither knew what to do. Killer kept his position on the bed as he looked over at Dream, waiting for the other to do anything, but the positive skeleton did not seem to know how to start.

“We both know you can't keep me here forever, right?” Killer asked, breaking the silence.

“To be honest I'm not sure I want to keep you captive,” Dream answered. He was not scared of Killer and had never had problems about talking about his emotions, yet right now he was not sure where to begin.

“Then what do you want?”

“My brother… How is Nightmare towards you?”

Killer blinked. He had not expected that question. “Not sure how to answer that,” he started. “Why do you ask?”

Dream broke the eye contact between them. “When Nightmare… got corrupted, he became what everyone thought he was: heartless, cold, cruel. He was not like that, yet everyone thought he was. And I'm ashamed I never noticed it…”

Killer kept quiet. He knew of Nightmare and Dream's past, but only from Nightmare's point of view. Dream's had never mattered, as he was never of Killer's concern. Yet he could not help but wonder how Dream felt when Nightmare left him because of something he had been blind to.

“Nightmare is… well, Nightmare,” Killer answered the other's question. “He can be cruel, but it´s usually just to act tough. He cares about us, protects us if needed. He gave us a home even after what we had done.”

Dream nodded. “He wasn't always like that with you, was he?” he asked.

“No…” Killer answered, thinking back to when it was just him and Nightmare. Things had been different back then, but it was such a long time ago Killer had a hard time remembering it. That and he had not been in his right mind. “Something started to change before we met Horror. I… I'm not sure I can explain it, as I was not exactly sane at the moment, but-.”

“You don't have to explain,” Dream interrupted him, looking at Killer again. “I don't know what happened, but I'm happy that it did. I was afraid my brother was gone for good when he got corrupted. I feared I had to… kill him when he recruited you. If he found monsters that would follow him, he would eventually become too strong. I could not let that happen… But then something changed around you two… I didn't notice it at first, but… one time when you got hurt, he didn't ignore it. He actually stopped fighting me to help you… I was too taken aback to follow him, but when I saw him healing you… I relaxed. My brother wasn't as gone as I thought he was.” Dream sighed. “I've always understood Color's desire to talk to you, because I feel that way with Nightmare. He's still my brother, even if he doesn't want to be mine anymore.”

Killer kept quiet, not sure what to say.

It did not seem he had to, as Dream continued. “I'm not asking you to talk to him for me or get him to meet up with me,” he clarified. “But I… I do want to thank you, Killer. I'm not sure you did it alone, but you had a major role in getting Nightmare to care about others again. My brother is still in there somewhere, and while I may never get to see him again, I'm glad others do.”

Killer still kept quiet, not sure if Dream expected him to answer. Thinking about it, Dream and Nightmare may have a similar story as Ink and Error. Positive and negative emotions needed to be in balance, just like creativity and destruction. It was easy to forget, especially for those on the 'good' side. Thinking about it, maybe that was why Dream had never really hurt any of them too badly. Dream knows negative emotions are needed. He knows the world needs Nightmare.

Nightmare had always said he wanted the Multiverse in negative emotions, so he could become stronger. Maybe Nightmare wanted the whole Multiverse to feel how he felt; negative, replaceable. Now Killer is not sure how Nightmare feels about his brother. He had wanted him dead when they met, but Killer did not think that was the case anymore. Nightmare still cares about his brother, but he will forever deny it.

“I still need to check up on your ribs, Killer.”

“Wha-?” Killer started and smacked Dream's hand away when he tried to grab his shirt. “You already checked them before Color left. How many times do you need to check them?”

“I just want to be sure they are healing,” Dream answered and smiled knowingly. “And I want to make sure you're not hiding being in pain when you are.”

“I'm fine. You don't need to check them anymore.”

“Hm, I dunno. Color did mention you tend to hid being in pain. I'm not sure I can trust you're telling me the truth.”

“Well, that was earlier. You already gave me something against it, right?”

“That was more to help healing you're injuries, not against the pain. Killer, I know you're hiding it. I saw you're expression change every time you changed position.”

“… Alright, you win. I do feel something, but!” Killer backed away as Dream stepped closer. “It is nothing I can't handle. Just leave it alone, Dream. You've done enough.”

Dream sighed. It seemed both Color and Killer were stubborn skeletons. “Well, I guess we're doing this the hard way, then.”

Before Killer could think about what that meant, Dream threw some glittering dust at his face, instantly making him tired. Killer fought to keep his eye sockets open as he glared at Dream. “That was a dirty trick,” he mumbled.

Dream shrugged. “If you insist on being stubborn, then I have to use other methods. It was either that or I had to have Color hold you down, which would only inflict you more pain. A bad idea considering we're trying to make the pain go away.”

Killer smiled slightly. “You really are like Nightmare,” he mumbled while slowly falling asleep. “He uses the same trick when we refuse to sleep.”

Dream smiled brighter at hearing that. He had been right; Nightmare really cares about those four. “I thought Sans' liked to sleep,” he whispered as he watched Killer could no longer resist the sleeping magic and fell asleep on the bed. “And what is it with them and hiding injuries?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side notes:
> 
> I'm pretty sure I'd read somewhere that Error has poor eye sight, so I wanted to mention it some time. Also, I'm not sure Nightmare's teeth actually change when he's angry/insane, but saw drawings of it and thought it looked cool on him. Is also helps him seem more scary.
> 
> I'd really make Error the voice of reason in this story, but I like him that way. Someone has to make sure the gang is okay, and when the gang can't do it themselves, Error has to step up.
> 
> And I can see Sans hiding his injuries, if only just because he doesn't want to worry anyone about it.


	9. Like a Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killer returns to the gang to get an explantion from Nightmare about why he did what he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter for this story. It feels great and at the same time sad. I've really enjoyed writing this story even if I'm not sure with everything that happened in it. Oh, well, all in all I am satisfied with this story.

When Killer woke again, he discovered he was left alone. Strange. He was sure Color would have been there. Maybe Dream had used sleeping magic on him too somewhere else?

Killer was actually glad to be alone right now. He needed time to think. He knew Color wanted him to leave Nightmare's gang, but Killer knew he couldn't. Nightmare and his gang meant too much for him. They had been through a lot and Killer did not want to lose that. Nightmare made a mistake, but if everyone had to leave because one of the other made a mistake, Nightmare's gang should have separated a long time ago. Those four meant too much for Killer. He could never leave them.

But where would that leave Color? Color had promised he would never leave him again, but would he change his mind if Killer did not leave the gang? He had assured him the day they first talked about it, yet Killer could not help but worry. What if he made him choose between them? Could he make that choice?

Killer knew he would choose Nightmare's gang. It broke his soul losing Color, yet it broke him even more to leave the gang. He could not do that. He would miss Color if he never got to see him again, but Killer had made his decision.

What if Color stayed even if he did not leave Nightmare's gang? Color had always hated genocide, had always hated hurting other people. But that was part of what Killer did. It was part of his story. Could he just change that? Color had made him abandon genocide way back in their friendship, but it did not take long after he left for Killer to start right where he left. Maybe Color could never change that? Killer had secretly missed it, but had kept himself back for Color's sake. Now he had done it so much it was part of who he was. He wasn't sure even Color could change that.

Where would that leave them? Color hated genocide, but it was part of Killer's nature. He could not just stop, and he did not want to stop. It was fun. He felt so alive doing it. It filled his soul with such a good feeling, such adrenaline he would always desire. Killer knew he could never stop completely.

“Killer?”

Killer jumped up from the bed he was sitting on. He grabbed his knife and pointed it at the direction the voice had come from, only to sink it again as he saw it was Color.

Color looked unimpressed at the knife pointing at him, but chuckled at Killer's surprised expression. “Remind me to never sneak up on you,” he said.

Killer hid the knife in his hoodie again, slightly embarrassed the other had not only managed to sneak up on him, but also scared him.

“You most have been deep in thoughts if you didn't hear me come in.”

Killer nodded. “Just thinking about… well, everything.” Killer sighed as he sat down on the bed again. “Color, I cannot leave the gang.”

Color sat down next to Killer. He smiled as he laid a hand on his shoulder. “I kinda already figured that out,” he admitted.

Killer looked astounded at Color, making the other laugh again.

“During your narrative about everything you've been through with them, you looked so… ecstatic,” Color explained. “I've never seen you like that… And when I remember how they protected you from me, I see they feel the same about you… While I hate you hurting other people, I could never ask you to leave that.”

“You couldn't?”

“I've been thinking about it, Killer. Hurting others, it's… it's what you do. It's what you've always been doing. It's who you are… Thinking back I don't think I ever made you abandon genocide.”

“That's not true. You-.”

“It is and we both know it,” Color interrupted him. “You hesitated, but only because of me, not because you wanted to. You… desire killing. It´s… part of who you are... And… I accept that.”

“You do?”

Color smiled brighter. “You're not soulless, Killer. You would never hurt those you care about. I tried to change you, but in truth I never could. I just made you care about me enough to try to stop. That's the kind of monster you are, Killer; you would do anything for those you care about. And I respect that. I respect you for who you are. I know who you really are behind that crazy attitude, just like the rest of Nightmare's gang does. And Nightmare… he did save you after I abandoned you… How could I make you leave him after that? If anything, _they_ should be the one asking you to leave _me_. Instead they protected me from you when you were affected by those negative emotions, because they knew how much it would break you if I died… I can never make you abandon genocide, and I shouldn't even try. That's part of who you are, and I don't want you to change in any way.”

Killer sat speechless. “You are making me cry again, idiot,” he said as he wiped his eyes. He had really cried a lot lately, and he was afraid he wasn't done yet; he still had to talk to Nightmare.

Color chuckled. “Happy tears, I hope.”

Killer nodded. “That… was really what I hoped you would say and more,” he admitted. “I was afraid you would make me choose, and I would lose one of you, but…”

“Hey, I promised I wouldn't leave you again, and I'm going to keep that promise. You mean too much to me, Killer,” Color said.

Killer could not hold his tears back anymore. In an attempt to keep Color from seeing them, he grabbed Color and pulled him into a hug.

Color hugged him back immediately. “I know you're crying, Killer,” he whispered teasingly.

“Shut up.”

Color chuckled. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of having Killer back in his life. As they broke apart, he wiped the tearstains from Killer's skull. “While I accept you hurting people, please don't do it when I'm nearby,” he said. “I still do not like it.”

Killer chuckled. “I promise.”

Standing up, Color reached out a hand for Killer to grab. Killer would have rolled his eye lights if he had any, but took the offered hand anyway.

“I suggest you should leave soon,” Color said after he helped Killer on his feet. “Now that you're no longer injured, Ink wants to know where Nightmare's hideout is.”

Killer nodded. Before he could say anything, Color gave him a piece of paper.

“My number,” Color answered the unspoken question. “Let's keep in touch.”

Killer smiled and hid the paper in his hoodie. “Definitely,” he said.

“Oh, and I should say for Dream; not that he's expecting it, but if Ink or Blue asks, you escaped on your own.”

Killer laughed. Hugging Color one last time, he teleported back to Nightmare's hideout, hoping things haven't gotten too much out of control while he was gone.

***

Arriving at the hideout, Killer was shocked to see the state of the living room. Everything in it was destroyed and there were several holes in the wall. The state made Killer hesitate just a little about just showing up. While he knew it wasn't his fault, he felt guilty about hurting Dust the way he had. He doubted, however, the damage to the living room was because of that.

At the moment it seemed no one was in the living room, but before Killer could call out to anyone, someone yelled his name and hugged him from behind. Killer was not prepared for the sudden welcome and fell to the ground by the force on his back, bringing whoever was hugging him down with him. Killer groaned at the impact to the ground and his still sore ribs. Luckily, the other did not seem to notice as he started talking while helping him up.

Killer blinked a couple of times, trying to clear his head after the impact with the ground. He did not hear at all what the other was saying, but did find comfort when they started hugging him again. It was only when he felt his shirt starting to feel damp that he hugged the other back, finally picking up words his 'attacker' was saying. He identified the skeleton as Cross, who kept saying something about what had happened, how sorry he was and how much he missed him. Cross could really talk fast when he wanted to, and not needing to breathe only seemed to make it last even longer.

Killer took a firmer grip on Cross, not enough to hurt him but enough to get his attention. “Cross! Cross! Calm down, I can't understand you,” Killer said.

Cross buried his skull in Killer's shirt again, hugging him tighter as in afraid he would disappear. “I'm sorry. I'm sorry,” Cross started. “We never wanted to leave you!”

“Cross, calm down. Take deep breaths. It's okay, calm down,” Killer reassured. When Cross did as he was told, Killer pulled slightly away from him so he could look him in the eye sockets. “I know you'd never leave me. You have nothing to be sorry for. It wasn't your fault.”

“We left you to die… I thought you were dead.”

“You didn't know what else to do. You were just following orders. It wasn't your fault, Cross, don't blame yourself for what happened,” Killer smiled reassuringly. “And as you can see, I'm very much alive. You won't get rid of me that easily.”

Cross smiled and wiped embarrassedly his tears away. Before he could say anything else, however, Killer suddenly felt arms wrap around him from behind and lift him up in a hug, forcing Cross to let go of him. Killer yelped in surprise that turned into a slight groan as the person lifting him up put pressure on his ribs. Killer did not care as he looked behind him, seeing the familiar fluff of Horror's hoodie.

“Horror, I'm glad to see you too, but please put me down,” Killer said as the pressure on his ribs increased. “You're crushing me.”

Horror apologized while putting Killer down. Turning around, he hugged Horror from the front and the other happily hugged him back, this time more careful. He did hear Killer's groan of pain this time.

Horror looked apologetic. “I'm really sorry that I stabbed you, Killer. I did not mean to. I… It was just to distract you, but… I'm really sorry.”

“I know, Horror, I know. I do not blame you for what happened, and neither should you,” Killer reassured. “It was an accident.”

“Still, I shouldn't have slashed out at you. I should have come up with a better plan to stop you. Instead I ended up stabbing you.”

“It was an accident, Horror. I know you never meant to hurt me. Besides, it was probably the only way to stop me. I'm fine now. You have nothing to be sorry for.”

Horror still did not look convinced, but nodded his skull at the explanation. It was only now Killer noticed Dust was standing behind Horror, a smile on his face and a white shirt covered in blood

“Are we sure this is the right Killer?” Dust asked teasingly. “I don't think I've ever heard our Killer say 'please' before. Nor is he that much of a hugger.”

“Does that mean you're gonna leave me hanging?” Killer asked as he spread his arms.

Dust rolled his eyes dramatically, yet couldn't help the smile as he accepted the hug from Killer. Hearing Killer hiss quietly made him pull away. “Now hiding injuries on the other hand sounds exactly like our Killer,” he commented before frowning. “How hurt are you? And be honest, Killer.”

While Killer did not have any eye lights in his sockets, Dust could imagine him rolling his eyes. “Just sore ribs,” he answered. “It will heal on its own.” Looking Dust up and down, he did not spot any signs the dusty skeleton was in pain, but was concerned about the blood covered shirt. “Are you okay, Dust?”

Dust waved the question away. “Nothing worse than you,” he answered. “Sore, but nothing I can't handle.” He noticed the guilt in Killer's expression. “You can forgive Horror for stabbing you but you can't forgive yourself for stabbing me? That's a little hypercritical.”

“I-.”

“Killer, I know how you are when you're emotionless. I know this-” Dust gestured to his still blood covered shirt. “-was not your fault. Don't blame yourself for something you had no control over.”

Killer looked at the blood covered shirt. Thanks to Dust wearing a white shirt, his blood was more noticeable than his own. He knew Dust was right; he had had no control of what he was doing. He just never imagined he would ever try to kill any of them. They had hurt each other many times while training, but almost killing another was a different matter.

“Blood covered shirt? I thought that was Horror's thing,” Killer commented, trying to change subject.

“It is! But no matter how much I remind him, he won't change!” Horror complained.

“It makes me look so much more terrifying. I can now understand why you always have blood on your shirt,” Dust smiled.

“That's not exactly why I have blood on my shirt,” Horror mumbled and smiled wickedly to the side, making the other chuckle.

Quieting down Killer turned serious again. “Where's Nightmare?” he asked. “I… need to talk to him.” The others kept quiet. “Please tell me you haven't done something stupid.”

“Again with the 'please'. This cannot be our Killer,” Dust whispered, but high enough for the others to hear. “Things were kinda… tense when we returned without you.”

“Nightmare just closed off,” Cross said. “We… tried to get an explanation out of him, but he… just did not seem to be fully there… I think Dust made him go away…? I haven't seen him since.”

Killer nodded. “But he's here somewhere?”

“Yeah, I'm sure of that,” Horror said. “Not sure where though. Error did talk to him, but we're not sure how that went.”

“Error was here?”

“He did calm us, me, down before I did something I would later regret,” Dust confessed. “He went to talk to Nightmare afterwards. We do not know what happened, but Error asked us to leave Nightmare alone until he either sought us out or you came back.”

Killer nodded again. It did make sense Error would do something like that. The glitchy skeleton did not see himself as someone who could help them with their problems, but he did try when he needed to. Error calming Horror, Dust and Cross down probably saved the gang from separating, if Killer was being honest. He too was not sure what Error and Nightmare would have talked about, but he would bet it had something to do with him and what happened.

Without saying anything to the others, Killer started to walk away, towards Nightmare's room. The others shared a look with each other, debating if they should follow or let Nightmare and Killer sort this out alone for now.

Killer did not look back to see if the others was following him, and to be honest he did not care if they did or not. This was something he had to do, no matter if he had an audience or not. Reaching Nightmare's room, Killer hesitated for a moment before knocking on the door. Thinking about it he did have the right to just go in there and demand Nightmare to explain himself, but Killer had too much respect for Nightmare to do that.

Getting permission to enter the room, Killer opened the door and let it close behind him with a push. He did not notice the door did not close completely.

Nightmare's room was dark as always, but lighter compared to when Error had visited. Killer spotted Nightmare near the window, seeming to look outside but Killer knew that was not the case. Killer knew Nightmare hated talking about his emotions and his mistakes, but they both knew it had to be done.

Nightmare sighed before looking at Killer. He was relieved to see he could not spot any injuries on him, though he could sense the other was in slight pain. That pain was nothing compared to how he felt. Nightmare could feel the same emotions he had felt from the other members of his gang; anger, betrayed and hurt. Killer had always been the best at masking his emotions, but he could never hide them from Nightmare.

Killer tried to keep his emotions under control. He was still hurt about what Nightmare had done, and seeing him again only reminded him of what had happened. Yet he kept calm. He knew Nightmare could sense his emotions, but he still felt like he needed to hide them. Old habits die hard.

“Welcome back, Killer,” Nightmare started. He wanted to apologize to him; Killer deserved an apology. But Nightmare had always been a proud monster, and admitting a mistake was not easy for him. He knew he had to push that pride down for not only Killer, but for the rest of the gang as well. He knew they were listening on the other side of the door. He did not know if Killer knew, but felt no harm in them doing so. This was something they all needed to hear, and this way Nightmare might only need to say it once.

“Thanks,” Killer said, not knowing what else to say. He knew Nightmare was not good in these kinds of situations. Neither was he, so he did not blame the other for starting out a little awkward.

Nightmare decided he might as well swallow his pride. Error was right; he had made a mistake, but seeing Killer before him only proved he could fix that mistake. Killer had not given up on him, not yet anyway.

“Why don't you sit down?” Nightmare said, nodding towards a chair. “This… is going to take a while.”

Killer was secretly relieved for the offered chair. His sore ribs were really starting to annoy him, and he'd only been aware of them for a couple of days. Taking a seat, he returned his gaze on Nightmare, who was still standing near the window.

“I'm not gonna lie to you Killer, this is not going to be easy for me,” Nightmare admitted. “I've never been good at these personal conversations. But… you deserve an explanation for what happened, and that involves my opinion on everything.”

Killer kept quiet, knowing if Nightmare got interrupted he would probably stop talking all together.

“When we first saw Color, I did not know what to think,” Nightmare admitted. “I've never sensed so complicated feelings from you before; you were happy, yet sad. When I saw you break down in front of him, I just saw red. I did not know what he had done to you, but I did not care if he had hurt you in some way… You yelling at us to not hurt him were unexpected.”

“I was not sure what I felt at that time either.”

“Hearing your past with him surprised me. It was… unexpected,” Nightmare continued. “But what really made me worry was how he convinced you to stop genocide… I was afraid he would make you abandon that path again, and yet I had confidence that was not going to happen. Until…”

“Until…?”

“Until I saw you not only sparing Blue, but forget what we were doing when you saw Color again,” Nightmare said. “That's when I really realized I could lose you… You were the first monster I recruited. The thought of losing you… it actually broke me. I was so scared of that happening that I… I broke my promise to you… I… I'm really sorry I made you emotionless again, Killer. It was a mistake I regretted too late. Not only did I make you emotionless, I did nothing when you started attacking Horror, Dust and Cross. I just watched. And when you got hurt… I abandoned you. I made the others abandon you… And I'm really sorry I did that to you.”

Killer smiled as he rose up from the chair, ignoring the pain from his ribs. He walked over to Nightmare. “I know you are, Nightmare,” he admitted. “And you apologizing were all I needed. I forgive you.”

“How can you just forgive me? What makes you think I won't do it again?”

“Because I know you, Nightmare. You won't make the same mistake twice,” Killer said. “And now that I know why you did it, I understand why you broke your promise. You did not know what else to do. I forgive you.”

“… What about Color?”

Killer smiled. “I will not lie, he means a lot to me. I… would be crushed if something happened to him, but… he's not you,” Killer started explaining. “You saved me from myself, Nightmare. You gave me a purpose again. You gave me monsters I can trust. Color is my best friend, but you guys are my family. Nothing will change that.” He laid a hand on Nightmare's shoulder. “I will _never_ leave this gang. No matter what, I'll stand by your side.”

Nightmare did not have time to answer as Killer pulled him into a hug. He tensed at the hug, not used to psychical contact. Yet the words Killer spoke and the way he hold him made him relax as he hugged the other back.

That did not mean he enjoyed long hugs. “Okay, Killer, you can let go now,” Nightmare said as he let go of Killer, but the other skeleton did not let go of him.

“No,” Killer whined teasingly. “I've missed you and I won´t let go until I feel like it.”

“Killer.”

Killer knew when he couldn't push his luck any longer and let Nightmare go. He still smiled teasingly at him, which then turned more embarrassed as he laid a hand behind his skull. “Um, I did want to ask for a favor,” he said.

Nightmare smiled knowingly. “You want us to leave Othertale alone, am I right?” he asked.

Killer smiled. “Color may no longer exist there, but he would never forgive me if we attacked it,” Killer said.

“Sure, we can leave it alone.”

Killer blinked, surprised. “Really, just like that?” he asked. “I don't have to earn it or beg for it or-.”

Nightmare raised an arm, indicating for Killer to shut up. “Killer, I already have an agreement with Error to leave Outertale alone. And I know Horror would throw a tantrum if we attack Horrortale. It's only fair you get to chose an Au we leave alone as well.” Stepping closer, he whispered. “And while I'm sure he'll never admit it, I know Cross would not be happy if we attack Birdtale.”

Killer, understanding what Nightmare was saying, smiled. “Thank you,” he said relieved. Frowning, he wondered why Nightmare felt the need to whisper that last part. Turning around towards the door, he should not have been that surprised at seeing three different colored eye lights looking back at him. He was not sure they knew they had been discovered. Looking back at Nightmare, he asked; “What about the others? I know something happened while I was gone.”

Nightmare sighed. “Understandable, they were not happy leaving you behind,” he started. “And like I said, I just closed off. I felt nothing when we returned to the hideout without you, and that was actually scary. I… I do hope they will forgive me as well.”

Killer snorted. “I don't think you have to worry about that,” he said. “You saved them as well. They respect you as much as I do. We're… like a family.”

Nightmare rolled his eye. “Killer, you have been hanging out with Color way too much. That was really sappy,” he said.

“I don't think you can blame Color for that,” Killer wondered out loud, unknowingly distracting Nightmare from the other three, who had snuck into the room. “I've never seen Color as being the emotional type.”

“He doesn't need to be to make you sappy.”

“True… Don't call me that though. I have a reputation to hold up.”

“For who? We both know we're being watched.”

“Well, yeah, that doesn't mean I have to admit to it.”

Killer suddenly felt someone push him the same time someone pushed Nightmare, almost making them collide with each other. Before they could question what just happened, they felt arms wrapping around both of them, trapping them in a circle between three other skeletons.

Nightmare groaned as he released the other three had him trapped in a hug. “Speaking of being sappy,” he mumbled. “You do know this is not very dark for a gang of Dark Sans', right?”

“It's not,” Cross admitted, keeping his grip in Nightmare. “But I like it.”

Nightmare was not sure if he felt Horror and Dust nod to Cross' statement, but he did see Killer chuckle at that. Nightmare sighed again. He could easily teleport away from the others, but surprisingly he stayed where he was. Killer's statement to them being a family may not be that far off.

After some time though, Nightmare had had enough. He still did not like long hugs. “Okay, enough. Let me go,” he growled.

The others laughed at his threat. They had lived with Nightmare long enough to hear the differences between his warnings. This one wasn't to the point where Nightmare would actually attack them, so they hold on. Killer was starting to agree with Nightmare that this was starting to be just a little uncomfortable. That and someone were pressing on his ribs. Try as he might, he could not keep a groan from escaping him when the pressure did not disappear. That made the others let the two skeletons go, making Nightmare sigh in relief.

The silence did not last long between them. “So, who wants to help me steal new stuff to the living room?” Dust asked a little sheepishly.

Normally Nightmare would groan at having to replace the furniture from a room (again), but this time he could not, as he was the reason the others had lost their temper. They agreed to let Dust and Horror steal new things to the living room, Nightmare and Cross repair the wall and Killer find a movie they could watch later. Killer knew he got the easiest chore as he was the one in most pain, but did not mind. He was content at being lazy.

Later in the afternoon Nightmare and his gang were gathered in the living room filled with new furniture, watching a movie. None of them was paying too much attention to it, however. Cross was drawing on the floor, something he had not done since they learned about Color. Horror was busy eating whatever food he and Dust had found in an Au. Dust had falling asleep on the couch not long after the movie started. He would twitch sometimes in his sleep and change position to keep pressure off from his own injuries. Killer was the one paying somewhat attention to the movie, though that did not say much. He was texting someone every few second and would only look at television while waiting for an answer. He would chuckle quietly sometimes while smiling at the phone. Everyone had a good guess as to whom he was texting, but no one cared. Color was not a threat anymore.

Nightmare was staring at the television, but was too deep in his thoughts to pay it any mind. Looking around at his gang members, he had to admit he agreed with Killer's statement earlier; they really were like a family. And Nightmare found he did not mind that at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did anyone believe I would make Killer leave the gang? I never planned to make Killer leave, but I wanted him to keep his friendship with Color, meaning Color needed to accept Killer was a, well, murderer, that cannot be changed. I like to think that's part of Killer's personality, it's something he desires to keep on doing.
> 
> I'm not completely happy with this ending, but cannot come up with a better one, so... I just think it could be better, but don't know how.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading my story and I hope you enjoyed it :D


End file.
